


The Emerald Speedster

by Anonymous567



Series: The Deku-Verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Bakugou Mitsuki and Midoriya Inko are Best Friends, Character Death, Comic Book Science, Crack Crossover, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, Metahumans, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Sort of Crossover, Speed Force, Speedster Midoriya Izuku, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Traitor Reveal, Velocity 9, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, no beta we die like men, speedsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous567/pseuds/Anonymous567
Summary: You know how the story goes, at age 15 a Quirkless boy named Izuku Midoriya saved his 'best friend' from a villain and earns himself the power of One for All from the world's greatest hero, All Might. Eventually, he will master his new Quirk and become the Symbol fo Peace. But that is not what this story is about.In an alternate universe, Izuku Midoriya's parents were killed by the impossible. Deciding to become a CSI instead of a hero he will go to U.A's General Education to get the education necessary. But one day lightning struck and he became the impossible. This is not the story of how Deku becomes the Symbol of Peace. This is the story of how Izuku became the fastest man alive, The Flash.A/N: I do not own My Hero Academia or The Flash. All  credit goes to Horikoshi and DC. Also the story will be constantly edited and I apologise for the trouble. Please leave constructive criticism.
Series: The Deku-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647349
Comments: 51
Kudos: 213





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So miraculously I found my old save for the Emerald Speedster fanfic I wrote a while ago and accidentally deleted. Now with that I can make this stop even better. So this whole story will be rewritten and I apologise for any trouble.

"Izuku! Run!" His father shouted.

In their apartment a villain was attacking them. Two different coloured lightning, green and yellow, was running around rampant and tearing their home apart. His mother and father were caught in the middle of it.

Their son on the other hand was still in shock what was going on, his first though was to call a hero and went over to the phone, only to find it broken.

"Run Izuku! Run!" His mother cried while hugging her husband, they couldn't get out of the circle of lightning. 

Then Izuku's eye caught something, a man in a black suit and yellow eyes, he only saw him for a moment before it disappeared. Before he could react he found himself pulled by something, fearfully he closed his eyes. When he felt he was dropped he slowly opened them, surprised to find he was near his school, he spun around and ran back home as fast as possible. His parents are back there, someone would have noticed the ruckus and called the police, a hero would show up, they would be alright.

When he arrived home after a long run, his heart sore at the sight of police and a hero at the ground floor. They were safe, the police and heroes made it in time, his parents are alright and the villain that attacked them was caught.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried, surprising the officers and hero.

One of the police, wearing a trench coat, stopped him from running.

"Kid, slow down!"

"My mom and dad!" he yells as he struggles against the grip, "They're inside!"

The officer was surprised and he accidentally release his grip, letting him run back to his apartment.

Then he saw it.

Two body bags.

And he blacked out.

As Izuku was carried away a figure watches from the darkness and from a location out of sight, a white lightning bolt was placed on the centre of his chest and the mask covered every detail of his face, making him look like some demon out of hell.

What he did here today was not out of malice, jealousy or any other selfish purpose. It was for the greater good even if Izuku Midoriya would never agree and forever hate him. His heart felt a pang of regret but it was quickly crushed. Now was not the time for emotions, this was barely the first part of his plan.

With that he disappears, leaving behind a trail of golden yellow lightning.

**-6 years later-**

"Sir, he's here again." A cat-head police officer informs.

Naomasa rubs the bridge of his nose, he was used to it but still found their weekly meetings both annoying and depressing. It's been going on for over a year now, he had to stop this.

Izuku brushes past police officers and greets them, he then pulled pile of paper and sat on a chair in front of Naomasa.

"Hi detective, so I think I found a few more suspects with electric Quirks. You see this one-"

"Stop." Naomasa raised his hand, this thing has gone on far enough.

Izuku looked surprise before continuing, "Oh, are you busy right now? I mean, obviously, you're a cop. You have cases and paperwork to do. I can come back later, I'll just leave these here for you to-" 

"No, just stop." Naomasa said bluntly, "You've been coming here for over a year now, you've gave us suspects, criminals or former criminals with electricity Quirks, but we've question all of them and none of them did it. This keeps up and you'll have a list of every villain with an electric Quirk!"

He sighs and looks at Izuku in the eye, "I know your parents died, you want to find the one who did this but we just can't. Your 'man in black' doesn't match any villains in our database, Quirk and appearance-wise. It's time to-"

"Let it go?" Izuku finishes quietly and bitterly, "Stop looking for the man who killed my parents and got off scot-free?" 

Naomasa shook his head, "To leave this to us. Mitsuki called and says you've been skipping classes and getting late to school. you have a whole live ahead of you. I promise you that no matter how long this takes I will find your parents killer, and when I do I will rain hell on him."

Ever since became 14, Izuku always went to the police station to get news or to give suggestions on the investigation, a few months ago he had gave information on how to find a high-level villain who he thought was the 'man in black', but after capture and interrogation they found he wasn't the culprit. Poor kid almost had a breakdown for being so close.

"Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. They would've wanted you to move on."

Izuku was silent as Naomasa handed back the pile of paper.

"You'll be late to school, I'm sure you haven't had breakfast so grab a bagel on the way out or something." Naomasa says.

**-Later-**

Izuku had begrudgingly grabbed the bagel on the way out. 'Move on'? How could he do that knowing his parents killer was out there, probably laughing about how he wasn't caught yet. He grabbed the train and after a few minutes made it to school, just barely on time. He sat behind his foster-brother, Katsuki Bakugou, who sent him a glare in greeting.

Their teacher suddenly slam a pile of paper on his desk, surprising all of the students.

"You all will be graduating this year aren't you?" He asks rhetorically, "I was going to hand out forms for all of you to fill in but, what the heck, you're all going to be heroes aren't you?"

Everyone started cheering and showing-off their Quirks, except for Izuku who was more than content with looking through his notes. He stops at one particular page and glares at the drawing.

A man in a black suit covered with lightning.

Underneath the drawing was a list of what little he knew about the murderer.

_ Age:??? _

_ Quirk:  _

  * ~~_Lightning_ _Manipulation_~~



_No scorch marks, cause of death were heart torn to shreds._

  * ~~_Lightning Transformation_~~



_ Same with above _

  * ~~_Super Speed???_~~



~~_ Why lightning trail? Excess energy? Static? _ ~~

_ Hearts were torn to shreds without breaking skin? Phasing? Telekinesis?  _

  * **_Has another Quirk?_**



The last one was circled numerous times because it was the most logical explanation. Ever since he made the theory he had been researching as much as he can on people with more than one Quirk. However he couldn't find anyone with dual Quirks before. The closest was the son of Endeavour, but for some reason a lot of things regarding the Number 2 Hero's personal life were redacted.

"Bakugou, you wanna get into U.A right?"

He snap out of his thoughts in time to hear Bakugou brag.

"Isn't that the school with the best hero course in the country?" A student exclaims.

"I heard they barely accept anyone. The cut-off grade's 71% or something."

Bakugou laughs at that, "I aced the mocks you know," he suddenly leaps on top of his desk, "With my Quirk the Entrance Exam will be shooting fish-in-a-barrel! I'll surpass All Might as the Number 1 Hero! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in Japan!"

Their teacher looks through his files again, "Well, looks like you'll be seeing Midoriya there. He's applying as well."

You could hear a pin drop.

Before Izuku could defend himself, an explosion knocks him into the back of the room.

"Kachaan! Wait, calm down!" Izuku told the approaching blonde. Bakugou instead opted to grab Izuku's collar and pin him to the wall.

"You shithead! You think you can rub shoulders with me?!" He growls, "Just because you help catch a villain doesn't mean shit! Anyone could have done what you did!"

Izuku gulped, "I'm not going for the Hero course, you know that! I'm not competition!"

"Maybe, but I'm not letting someone like you be in the same school as me!" Bakugou yells as he sets off an explosion on his other palm. "You better make sure your orphan ass stay the fuck out of U.A, you understand me Deku?!"

Behind them, a new student leans and whispers to another student.

"Jeez, I've been here for a week now but isn't he going too far? Aren't they foster-siblings or something?"

Bakugou eventually had to leave him alone as the bell rang. After getting another desk he sat down for Maths class.

**-Flashback-**

"No fucking way." A young Katuski Bakugou said which gets him a swat to the head.

"Shut up brat, Izu's parents just died! You can at least try treat him nicely!" Mitsuki says angrily.

Izuku was sitting in the living room couch with Mausaru, who was attempting to console him.

"I'm not sharing a room with useless Deku!"

He receives another hit to the head, "Enough with calling him useless!"

She then took a deep breath to calm down, god how did her kid became like this?

"Look, Izuku's going to live with us from now on. He'll be your foster-brother which means he's going to be like family." She says calmly.

Katsuki looked horrified at that, then angry, he turns and runs to his room locking the door behind him before yelling, "I'm not going to be related to that useless shit!"

**-Present-**

After Maths came Chemistry, his favorite lesson. Nobody wanted to partner with him for the experiment so the teacher placed him in a random group, said group expected him to do all the work which he did not mind. He loved mixing chemicals in a lab, it made him feel at peace.

After the lesson was over he was tasked with cleaning up everyone's equipment. He puts back the beakers of chemicals in their correct place and the apparatus.

Then he heard thunder cracking, he looks to the nearest window to see a storm happening outside.

"That's weird." He mutters, and he decided to hurry up for the next lesson. 

But he never made it for his next lesson or the ones in the next few weeks, it was then he learned that most heroes are born, they can be made.

Sometimes in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter of my rewritten story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments on how I can improve the story. Thank you.


	2. Birth of a Speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. I really think it's better than the previous one so I hope you think so as well.

Izuku Midoriya laid unconscious in a hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping slowly beside him. It was not the only thing next to him.

A person, someone his age, stares at him, spoke out loud.

"Izuku Midoriya, nice to sorta meet you." He grins, "You don't know me yet and but from where I came from, you called me your worst enemy, I prefer to call myself your greatest rival. "

The person took out a disk-like device and places it on Izuku's forehead, the light on it blinking red.

"Right now, the Speed Force is slowly changing your body. Adapting it, if you will. Making sure you can handle running at supersonic speed, to make sure your mind can keep up with neurons firing at attoseconds." He places the device on his forehead and it glowed red, after 5 minutes it blinked and change the color to blue, signifying it finished its job.

"Usually, it takes about a year." he plucks out the device, "But I don't think we have that amount of time. This device cuts down the time needed." He grins as he saw the hand of Izuku vibrate.

He leans in and whispers "I look forward to our meeting, Flash."

And with that, the person disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning.

In three weeks, Izuku Midoriya woke up.

_**/Four weeks later/** _

Izuku says goodbye to the doctor and nurse he met on the way out. After stepping out of the hospital, he almost jumped in joy. After 3 weeks in a coma, he had to stay another week to make sure everything was fine with him. Now he was out.

He then felt his stomach growl, ever since waking up, he had felt more hungry than usual. 

Rushing to the train station, he hopped in just before the door closed.

"Hey, wait a minute..." he heard a voice behind him he turns to see a blonde with a black lightning bolt on his hair, "It's you."

Izuku points at himself confused and the boy nodded, "Yeah, you're that guy that got struck by lightning right?"

Izuku looks confused, "How did you know?"

"How I know? You were in the papers dude."

The blonde put out his hand, "Kaminari Denki."

Izuku shook it, "Izuku Midoriya."

Kaminari chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda already knew. I saw your name in that article." He pulled out his phone, typed something and showed it to him.

It was a newspaper articles with the headline: 'Quirkless boy struck by lightning and survives'

Izuku grimaces, "That was the best they came up with?"

Kaminari shrugged, "Don't look at me. I didn't write that."

There was an awkward silence before Kaminari asked, "So, do you read comics?"

For the rest of the train ride, Izuku and Kaminari debated on movies, comics, heroes and other stuff.

"So, the lightning gave you abs?" Kaminari asked incredulously.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how but I'm not complaining." He jokes.

"Man, now I want to get struck by lightning. You said you were covered in chemicals too right? Maybe that has something to do with it? You think it'll be like those old comics with heroes getting powers from accidents?"

Izuku ponders on that, "Well if I remember right one of the chemicals was vanadium oxide, manganate, and something else. Vanadium oxide is an electronically neutral reagent chemical and manganate is an oxidizing agent. Both are..." he continues muttering on and on about how the chemicals and lightning could have affected him before Kaminari stops him.

"Dude, I hope you understand that I don't understand a word you're saying. I mean, I got a D- for chemistry."

Izuku laughs in embarrassment, "Yeah sorry about that."

Afterward they exchanged numbers and Izuku stood up when the train stop.

"This is my stop, see you later Kaminari!" Izuku says as he runs out the train.

Kaminari finger guns him, "Right back at ya."

_**///** _

"Welcome home Izuku!" Mitsuki says as she hugs him, "Should you really be on your feet right now? You should rest more, you were struck by lightning after all."

Izuku smiles embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I really am."

Izuku saw Katsuki by the stairway, they exchange glances before snorting and walked to his room.

"Oi brat! Come the fuck down and say hi to Izuku! You haven't even visited in the past month!" Mitsuki yells, reverting to her normal self.

Masaru tried to calm his wife, "I'm sure Katsuki was worried as well. He would have visited you but he's too busy training for the entrance exam."

Izuku rolled his eyes and broke free from Mitsuki's bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, the exam that's only ten months away. I'm sure he couldn't spare a few seconds to say hi." Mitsuki says sarcastically.

She pats Izuku on the head, "Dinner would be ready in an hour. Why don't you go to your room and rest."

He nodded and took her advice, he climbs up the stairs and enters the attic. It was his room.

After a few incidents with being Katsuki's roommate, he voluntarily moved to the attic. He didn't mind, it was much cooler than a normal bedroom.

In his 'room' was a stack of boxes filled with his dad's old comics, he had gained his obsession with heroes from his father. He was an old school comic nerd back in his days. Nowadays comic books were glorified biographies of Pro Heroes. Nobody paid much attention to the old comics with fictional heroes nowadays, claiming them to be unrealistic and stupid. His father made his opinion known on that issue by giving any accusers the bird.

He flips through them and selects the first issue of 'The Radiation Hero: Fallout' and lay on his bed to read it.

He passes by a board covered with information on electric quirks, ever since his parents died he had been gathering potential suspects in and out of Musutafu. 

6 years of searching.

6 years of disappointment.

He leaps on his bead and decided to ignore the frustration he was feeling by burying himself in comics.

Halfway through the comic, he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

"OW!", He saw he had accidentally given himself a paper cut, he had kept all the comics in great condition so the corner of the pages was sharp.

But something odd happened, the cut on his finger immediately sealed itself up, like it was never there.

Izuku looked confused at that, did he imagine the pain and blood?

"Izuku! Come down, dinners ready!" Mitsuki's voice interrupts his thought.

"Coming," he calls. He should just forget about it.

Then he stood up and walked to the door, only to ram face-first into the door before falling on the ground. 

_What the fu-?!_

"Izuku? Are you alright?" Mitsuki yells in concern.

"I'm fine!" He quickly says, "I...tripped and fell." 

Thankfully Mitsuki bought it and didn't go up to check on him. Izuku looks and saw a skid mark behind him, from where he stood.

He just ran...from that spot...to the door...in less than a second...

He heard a rattling sound from the drawer beside the door and looks to see the Gold Edition All Might figurine was about to fall. Then it did and Izuku tried to catch it before it does.

But then, mid-fall, it slowed down. The whole scene looked like a picture being taken, nothing was moving at all.

 _What's going on?_ Izuku thinks.

Slowly, he got up and walks to the drawer. Izuku gently grabs the figurine and place it back on the drawer. While doing so, he looks at the clock in his room. The second hand wasn't moving, it was stuck like the figurine. Then all of sudden it continued moving as it did before.

 _'This can't be real can it?',_ he thinks.

_"You think it'll be like those old comics with heroes getting powers from accidents?"_

This was happening. He looks at his hands and suddenly they began shaking, no, they were vibrating.

_**///** _

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. They only talked about things Izuku missed in school. Mitsuki did most of the talking, Katsuki just glared as usual. Masaru just kept quiet.

After eating he quickly got up and went his room to grab something and came down again to put on his shoes.

"Izuku, where are you going?" Mitsuki asked, "It's almost 8."

"Just need to go for a short walk." he says.

What? It's true.

"I need the exercise, see you in a while." He yells before closing the door.

The Bakugous looked confuse, Izuku had never went on walks before so why now?

_**///** _

Izuku fiddled with a voice recorder he grabbed from his room, he had found it in a garage sale and thought it would be cool to have. It had been sitting around collecting dust due to lack of uses, now he had a use for it.

"Uh, testing, testing? My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm 14 year old and Quirkless." he says quickly and nervously, "The reason I'm recording this is in the case I somehow die, people should know how I died. Let's hope that doesn't happen." 

He took a train to Dagobah Beach, it was a beach in name but looked more like a scrapyard. It was isolated and no-one lived nearby, perfect place for experimenting.

He presses the record button on the recorder, "4 week ago I was struck by lightning. Right now I think I have super speed, I am now about to test if that's true, or that the lightning messed up my brain." he stops the recording and puts the device on top of a broken sink.

He walked around before finding clearing near the water, it was long enough to test his theory. 

He puts on a pair of old swimming goggles and got into a runners position, then took a deep breath. 

He ran.

It was the most amazing feeling he felt in his life, he saw colours flashing by as he ran, the wind on his face. Now he undertands why those with speed Quirks love running.

"WOO-HOO!" He cheers before looking back, his eyes widen at the sight behind him.

Green lightning.

_"Run Izuku! Run!"_

At the sudden flashback he lost control and tripped, he flew before slamming into a pile of old mattresses. 

He wasn't concern that he nearly died, the mattresses were between two piles of sharp looking scrap, he was more concerned about the lightning.

Green lightning. Exactly like the ones at his home, the night his parents died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave lots of kudos and comments if you enjoyed my work and want me to make more. If you didn't leave comments on why you did not and how I can do better. Thank you.


	3. The Fastest Boy Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my third chapter. Not many comments or kudos so far, please leave comments on what you all think of m story so far it helps me improve.

Izuku rushes home as fast as possible, well, as fast as a normal person can. He pushes open the door, kicks off his shoes and rushes upstairs.

"Izuku, back from your walk?" Mitsuki asked from the living room.

"Yeahitwasgretgottago!" he quickly says passing by her.

Mitsuki sat confused but quickly recovered, she decides to continue watching her drama.

Izuku slams the door behind him and rushes to his desk. He flips to the 'Man in Black' page in his notebook and snatches a pen, he crosses out all the previous Quirk theories on the villain and wrote the words 'Speedster' underneath the mess.

He drops the pencil and grabs his head, panting heavily. He had figured it out. After 5 years he finally figured it out!

The reason they couldn't find a Quirk match because a Quirk wasn't used.

He rushes to the board containing ideas and suspects on who the 'Man in Black' is, he looks at the only photo they have of him. A CCTV shot of a streak of yellow lightning, a black blur barely visible within it. 

If he finds out how this 'Meta-Human' power works he can find the 'Man in Black'. If he was given these powers by a similar accident it would be easy to find out who in Japan had been struck by lightning.

He smiles, after five years he can finally bring justice to his family.

**\---**

He spent the whole night testing out his powers, he needed to record the events but couldn't write on a notebook since he used up all his stock, he didn't have a video camera either. And the camera on his phone was broken. So he decided to use the voice recorder.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Fortunately, I did not die, almost got stabbed by something but still alive. Turns out, I do have super speed. Yes, me, a Quirkless kid, has super speed! I'm now performing tests on my powers. I'll be testing out if science applies to my powers as well, my first test would be Enhanced Perception, luckily I have 4 weeks of homework to test it on."

He clicks off the recorder and approaches a stack of homework, it would take a month to finish everything. He sat and took a deep breath.

1 minute later, he finished all of them.

Izuku groans, even though it was 1 minute, it felt like hours had passed for him. He checks the clock, it definitely was 1 minute.

He looks aside to see a couple of broken pencils, it took a few trial and error but eventually, he managed to find the perfect speed to complete his homework. He activates the recorder.

"Enhanced Perception Test 1, was a success. To me, a few hours passed but in reality, only a minute passed. I also broke a few pencils and torn a few pages but everything worked out well in the end. Now for test 2."

As the night went on Izuku tested out his new abilities careful not to make too much noise. His powers appear to obey most of the laws of physics except that he's not burning up from all the friction and is somehow able to breathe normally while using his speed. In reality, he should be a smoldering mess right now and oxygen-deprived but everything was normal. Maybe these new abilities give him some required secondary abilities to shield him from the negative effects. 

So far he found numerous applications with his powers. Rotating his arms creates miniature tornadoes, he can vibrate his body at different frequencies, and he can read through multiple textbooks books in seconds although he forgets the information the moment he stops using his speed. It looks like his brain loses information as quickly as he obtains it.

All this information was useful, with these he can find counters to the 'Man in Black' for the police and heroes when they finally find him. Plus, he would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun experimenting with his powers.

**_/_** _ **/The next day//**_

Izuku groans as he woke up, he spent the whole night thinking up new ways to use his abilities and felt tired. Not that tired surprisingly, maybe he also gained Super Stamina as one of his powers.

He rubs his stomach as it growls, using his powers made him really hungry. He had to go through his entire Halloween candy stash. Fun fact: dressing up as a green bunny earns you much more candy from adults. Like 200% more than average. Totally worth all the insults from Katsuki.

He throws away the candy wraps on his desk and pulls out his recorder. He had been putting in information about his new powers all night so he almost ran out of space. So he downloaded all his entries into his laptop and clears the recorder's memory.

After scarfing down breakfast in record time, to the surprise of his foster family, he grabs an apple on the way out and says goodbye to them.

"...Did he just ate breakfast in 20 seconds?"

"And took an apple for a snack?"

Masaru just shrugs and reads his newspaper.

**\---**

"Naomasa! Naomasa!" Izuku cries as he barges into the police precinct. He got to the receptionist and immediately asked to see Naomasa.

The receptionist, who was used to this already, gave him his visitor ID and points to the general direction of Naomasa.

Naomasa greeted him politely, "Midoriya! Sorry for not visiting you when you were awake. It's just that police work's gotten harder."

Izuku looked confuse, "Harder than it already is?"

He nods grimly, "Multiple villains have been showing up, somehow we can't find any of them using the Quirk registry."

'What?", Izuku asks confused.

"Yeah, last 2 weeks a guy that could control the weather robbed several banks. We tried looking up Weather manipulation Quirks in the registry but found no one similar. Nothing new but then more and more show up, a guy that can turn to poison mist, a guy that turns to metal. None of our Quirk Suppressors can hold them. The weirdest thing's that more than one of them we captured was registered as Quirkless or have a completely different Quirk. It's like they were given Quirks by someone."

Izuku was stunned, people randomly gaining Quirks may be the result of mutations but the detective said that they were multiple cases. That shouldn't be possible.

Then he remembers his own incident. Struck by lightning and given super speed that leaves a lightning trail.

"Naomasa, quit chitchatting over there!" A police officer says, "We got another one."

Naomasa sighs in annoyance, "Look, I'll catch up with you later. I have to go now, and you need to go to school."

**\---**

During the train ride, Izuku finally looks up what he had missed during his coma. It turns out that the lightning that struck him was part of a larger storm that covered the entire city. There was also some small earthquake that covered a portion of the city. His eyes widen at the death toll, 30 people were dead and hundreds more were injured. There was some speculation on the event being caused by a villain with an immensely powerful Quirk.

He shudders, maybe the lightning had affected everyone in different ways. He looks up one of the people Naomasa mentioned, apparently most of the villains that were captured easily broke free from Quirk Suppressors while using their Quirks.

He shudders, there were more people like him. The incident that gave him powers didn't just affect him but most of the city. 

He enters school like usual, no one paid him any attention except for a few glances and whispers of him surviving lightning.

The teachers were also surprised he had finished all the work and projects they gave him and actually complimented him.

During lessons he wouldn't stop thinking about the news. A lot of people were posting bad things about the new powers. Some calling them freaks, monsters and such. Some of the more religious ones were preaching stuff about 'deals with devils'. Conspiracy theorists were claiming the government created them or we're going to start kidnapping them to conduct tests.

He began feeling afraid, what if he showed his powers to the public? Would people be scared of him? Would the conspiracy theorists be right and the government would kidnap him to run experiments?

He decided to stop thinking about that when the bell rang signaling school was over. He packed up his bag as fast as he can. He needs to get to the police station as fast as-

"Going somewhere?" came a brash voice.

Izuku looks up to see Katsuki fanning himself with a book and two cronies behind him.

To his alarm he recognizes the book, it was one of his dad's old comics.

"Where did you get that?" He asks nervously, he didn't want Katsuki blowing up one of the only things he has left of his parents.

"Oh, this?" Katsuki asked innocently, he always sounded rough and aggressive so this was a major red flag, "I just found this when the old hag asked me to clean up your room? You know, when you were in your coma. We never had a direct conversation since you woke up, let's have one now." he says eerily nice.

 _Shit,_ Izuku thinks, "Nothings ever a conversation with you." he says without his usual stammer, where did the confidence come from? Likely from finding out, he can outrun a speeding car.

Katsuki raised a brow in surprised but returned to his fake-smile look, "Well then let's cut the chit-chat, I just had a talk with dear old teach and I found out you still haven't withdrawn you application to U.A. You were in a coma for 3 weeks so I can forgive that, but it's been some time since you got up. Maybe you forgot but I asked you to apply somewhere else."

"That was like a month ago, you're still going on about that?" He asks incredulously, "Give it back." He says using normal speed to try to grab the comic.

Katsuki growls and pushes him back.

"Maybe you forgot but here's a reminder," he growls as he took a step forward, "I'm the future Number 1 Hero, you're just the wimpy. Useless. Deku." He pokes his chest to emphasize, "Someone like you can't even hope to go to U.A." 

"I told you, I don't care about being a hero." He protests.

It was true, after his parent's death all he cared about was catching the 'Man in Black' and getting justice. His career choice was getting through U.A and then head to the police academy to become a CSI. He never focused much on being a hero. He only took notes on potential suspects and potential heroes that could help with the investigation. Slowly he felt his annoyance turn to anger.

"Yeah, because you're a Quirkess piece of shit. Nobody from this shitty school's getting into U.A but me." Suddenly he slams his hands together, blowing up the comic in his hands.

Izuku stood there in shock as Bakugou tosses the comic remains out of the window, "Consider that a warning. If I see you anywhere near U.A I'll finish the rest of them."

As Katsuki and his cronies walk out the school laughing, Izuku walks over to the window to find his comic. He saw it floating in the pond and sighs, the damage didn't look too bad and he just needs to dry it and fix-up the cover. Living with Katsuki for 5 years taught him patience. Just ignore it. Suppress the anger. Let bygones be bygones. Don't-

Katsuki turns back for one last insult, "Here's an idea. Go take a swan dive off the roof, maybe you can get a better Quirk in the next life. If you don't, at least you can see your shitty parents again."

They saw no response and laughed about how Izuku was too scared to do something. But unbeknownst to them, Izuku's eyes had green electricity running through them.

**\---**

"Can't believe that moron was dumb enough to mess with you." Cronie #1 laughs.

"Maybe the lightning messed with his brain." Cronie #2 says, "But don't you think that was kinda a dick move? Even for you, that's kinda going too far."

"Who cares, Quirkless bastard shouldn't have messed with me if he knew what was good for him. There's a shop nearby, I'm getting a drink." He reaches for his pocket as a sudden gush of wind blew past him, only to find his wallet missing.

"What?" He mutters and reaches for his other pocket, it wasn't there either. He started patting himself down, "Has anyone seen my wallet?"

"Didn't you bring it out at lunch?"

"Of course, can't fucking find it though. Maybe I left it back at school, I'm going back in." He says walking back, "One of you extras get me that drink."

Cronie #2 nodded and reaches for his wallet, "Hey! Mine's gone too!!"

The remaining cronies search himself, "Someone stole our wallets!"

As Katsuki and his gang yells and swears like sailors, Izuku stood watching from behind a tree. He looks at the three wallets in his hands, disgusted at himself. He used his new powers for personal gain, if he did that wasn't he like Katsuki?

He shook his head and tosses the wallets aside, he needed to be somewhere **.**

**\---**

As Izuku walks home he receives a text from Kaminari. 

_ Kaminari: Dude what'd u think of this? *link* _

Izuku taps and opens the link, it was the front page of a newspaper. Apparently one of the meta-humans, a name he came up with during class, had the ability to slow down time and robbed a diamond exchange. He also defeated 3 Pro Heroes who tried to stop him.

Izuku typed a response.

_ You: What I think of his powers or...? _

_ Kaminari: His powers, pretty cool right? _

_ You: Ignoring he robbed a diamond exchange and injured 3 heroes, yes, I think it's cool. _

_ Kaminari: You think he's one of those mutants popping up? _

_ You: Actually I call them, meta-humans. It sounded cool, and mutants are already a Quirk type. _

_ Kaminari: Meta-humans. That sounds catchy, I'm stealing that. _

_ You: Fine by me. Btw, out of topic but do u know anyone that can fix burnt book covers? _

_ Kaminari: ? Nope, why? _

_ You: No reason. Gtg talk to you later. _

_ Kaminari: K bye. _

Izuku closed the chat and smiled, from his first impressions Kaminari seems like a great guy. He didn't care if he was Quirkless or not and they both share the same interest in comics. This was probably the first time someone his age talked nicely to him.

Suddenly a police car ran past him, almost hitting him.

"What the heck?" Izuku yells as he jumps back in time, "Jeez, it must be a villain or something if they were going that...fast" He trails of as he notices a stream of smoke coming from within the city.

He suddenly has a very bad feeling.

**\---**

Izuku ran to the area as fast as he normally could. Then when he arrived, he saw a robbery currently being committed. He stood behind a crowd of civilians as they watch the robbery happen.

One of the robbers were covered head-to-toe in burns and wearing some sort of vest with a glowing orange circle in the center. He blasted a police car with a fiery beam from the chest piece, blowing it up.

The rest of the robbers appear to be ordinary men in ski masks that weren't even using their Quirks. Instead, they were using machine guns and holding off the heroes by firing into the civilians, forcing the heroes to protect them.

"Come on! Move it!" One of the villains shouted to the one covered in burns.

"That's it! Burn baby burn!" The burnt villain didn't even seem to register his comrade's words and continued to fire blast upon blast on police and heroes alike.

"Damn it, leave him! We gotta move!" Another villain shouted and all of them hoped onto different motorbikes, riding away while the heroes were distracted.

Izuku felt something inside him, it felt like it was pulling him closer to the front, he felt he has to act.

_No, there's already a bunch of pros on the scene and police. They can handle this, I'll just get in the way._

He winces as he saw Kamui Woods, the new and rising hero, got blasted by the beam and saw the wood on his costume became charred.

"Damn it!" he hears him say, "Backdraft! I need some help!"

"I can't!" he cries as he puts out nearby buildings that were on fire, "I need to contain the fire, else it spreads!"

He also saw Death Arms carrying civilians away, "I can't get close without being burnt! Plus, there are more civies that need rescue!"

"There's not enough space for me to move!" Mount Lady cries as she kept looking for somewhere to step on.

"That's it! Burn!" The villain yells as he kept blasting everywhere with fire with a look of joy on his face.

Suddenly bullets slam into the villain's chest piece but they melted away. Still, this got the villains attention and he turns to see a police officer pointing his gun at him.

Izuku recognizes him instantly.

"Naomasa?!"

The detective didn't hear him and continued to approach, "Stop right there! Or the next bullet goes through your head!"

The villain grins, "You think you're hot stuff? I'm the one who's hot!" and shot a fire beam at him.

"NO!" Izuku cries as the beam closes on to Naomasa.

_**//Last year//** _

"So, what's this suppose to be?" Naomasa comments drily as a 14-year old Izuku places a box full of donuts on his desk.

"It's for your birthday." Izuku beams.

The detective gave Izuku a surprised look, "How the heck did you know? I never told you that."

Izuku shrugs, "I'm gonna be a CSI one day, I need to learn how to notice stuff." He says smugly.

"...You peeked at my calendar didn't you?"

Izuku's smug look fell, "I peeked at your calendar."

Naomasa sighs and smiles, "Well, thanks anyway. So, are you here for progress on your parent's case?"

Izuku shook his head surprising the detective, "Nah, that would be kinda selfish of me. I also wanted to thank you for all the things you did for me. You tried to keep the case from going cold, you tolerate me coming here and you were there when I needed someone to talk to." He says embarrassed, "So yeah, happy birthday."

_**//Present//** _

The villain grins as the fire beam covers the area the detective was at. Soon he would see the charred corpse and smell the familiar scent.

But to his surprise, he found the area clear of anything. Only scorch marks from his blast. Then a voice came from behind.

"Give it up Heatwave!'

He spun around to see someone in a green hoodie-wearing elbow and knee guards. The hood was up so to cover as much of his face as possible and he couldn't see through it because the body was vibrating.

What was peculiar was that green lightning was crackling all over the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter will have Izuku face off against Heatwave. If any of you are thinking why I picked him is because:
> 
> 1) The Slime Villain wasn't really that much of a threat enough for Izuku to reveal his powers.
> 
> 2) Using the Turtle (Barry Allen's first villain) felt too early. Maybe I'll add him in the future.
> 
> 3) I could have copied CW and used Weather Wizard but like with Turtle, too early.
> 
> Also I would like to point out this is not Mick Rory. The only similarities are their appearances, code name and powers. This will be the same for any characters I’ll add.  
> Leave comments on how you think of the story so far as well as some kudos. They help encourage me to write this. Thanks for your support.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

_'My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm so screwed right now.'_

"Who the hell d'ya think you are kid?" Heatwave yelled, "And what'd you just call me?"

Izuku shrugged, "Heatwave, I thought it'll be rude and too long to call you 'villain with the chest piece'. I mean, you shoot fire don't you?"

Heatwave grins, "I kinda like it. Fer that I'll burn you quickly."

Izuku ran, narrowly avoiding a blast of fire directed at him.

_'You're probably wondering how I got the hoodie, elbow and knee guards. Well, there's a sports shop a few feet away. I may have borrowed some stuff.'_

Izuku took cover behind a burnt car and pants heavily.

 _'What am I doing?!'_ he thinks, ' _I already rescued Naomasa so why am I still fighting?!'_

In fact, he's never thrown a fist in his life before. All those times he was bullied by Katsuki he just took the blows and insults. Never fighting back. 

Before Izuku could answer his own question he heard the sound of a fire beam blasting and ran, the car he took cover behind blew up.

"Your fast kid! But I got the feeling you ain't a pro hero, are you?" Heatwave yells while firing at the green streak.

"Not really, just a concern citizen." Izuku taunts as he ran.

 _'When did I learn how to taunt people?!'_ _Maybe it was from years of living under the same roof as Kacchan?_

He was so engrossed with his thoughts he almost ran directly into a fire beam.

"Stop running around and die will ya?!" Heatwave shouted, firing his beam continuously, destroying a few buildings.

"No thank you!" Izuku yells. Then he noticed an overturned car, with a family still inside it.

Unfortunately, the villain noticed it too.

"Hey Greeny, let's see just how fast are ya!" And fires at the car.

***BOOM***

He laughs maniacally at the explosion, he saw the green streak run into the car the same time his blast hit. The kid was definitely dead.

"Oww...that feels way worse than a sunburn."

Heatwave stops laughing as he saw the kid a few feet away from the burnt car, with the whole family unscathed. But he noticed the kid's arms were burnt.

He primes another blast, "I got ya this time!"

But then a wood rope wraps around him and slams him to a wall.

"I got him!" Kamui Woods yell, he had snuck behind the villain while he was distracted.

But then the wood burnt away and Heatwave broke free.

"I don't think so!"

Izuku hid behind an alley as he nurses his arm. It wasn't that bad of a burn but it still hurt, the sleeve of the hoodie was burnt away.

He tore a piece of his other sleeve and wrapped it around the burns. That's what the main characters do in the movies right?

Meanwhile, Death Arm and Backdraft had joined the fight but both heroes were easily defeated.

Heatwave was about to burn them but growls in frustration as a green streak pulled them to safety.

Kamui Woods pushes Izuku aside once they got to a safe distance.

"Get back, we can handle this." He yells.

"Yeah, that doesn't look like you have this." Izuku remarks pointing at the charred arm of Kamui Woods.

Another blast barely missed them.

"Come on, Greeny! You haven't landed a single hit on me! Let's see how tough ya really are!"

 _'I can't hit him while traveling at this speed.'_ Izuku thinks as he dodges, ' _If I do I might accidentally do some serious damage, or worse, kill him. I need to find a way to disable him.'_

He smacks himself on the head, ' _Come on, you've been analyzing Quirks since you could remember! Think!'_

He watches as Heatwave shoots blast after blast.

 _'He obviously needs the chest piece for something. To focus his Quirk? What if I disable it? No, it might cause his Quirk to go haywire and hurt civilians. What if I-'_ He watches him pant after firing fire beams repeatedly. ' _He gets tired! And I can use that behind him.'_

"Hey Heatwave! You want to hit me? Go ahead and try!" He yells pointing at himself.

The villain grins and fires a blast that he barely dodges. He continues taunting and avoiding attacks, eventually, Heatwave started panting heavily and sweating.

"And for my next trick," Izuku mutters, he grabs a lid of a trashcan and flings it at Heatwaves direction.

He raises his arms to protect himself, thinking ti was meant for him. But it went wide and hit a fire hydrant, causing water to spurt out.

He smiles, "That was a terrible sh-"

He never finished as Izuku pushes him into the water stream.

Heatwave tried getting up and activating his Quirk but the water short-circuited the chest piece, causing it to spark. Before he got to do anything Izuku decks him across the face using a small percentage of his speed, instantly knocking him out.

"Man, that was so simple." Izuku says rubbing the back of his head, "I'm kinda an idiot for not thinking about that earlier." 

Kamui Woods, Death Arm, and Backdraft approached him.

"Thanks for the assist, citizen." And without warning, he stretched his unburnt arm at Izuku and strapped a Quirk Suppressor on his arm, "But I'm afraid you have to come with us. Vigilantism is against the law."

Izuku was shocked, "But I used my powers to save people, that's allowed right?"

Death Arm shook his head, "The laws say it's alright to use it for self-defense or defending another person. That means running away or grabbing the person and then running away, you fought the villain which makes you a vigilante in the eyes of the law."

Izuku sighs and looks down, "I'm sorry."

Backdraft nodded, "So are we, but we'll try to make your sentence as fair as possible. You did save an entire family and us after all."

Izuku shook his head, "No, I'm sorry because I can't go to jail."

He vibrates and breaks out of the cuffs surprising the three heroes. Before they can react he ran away in a flash of green lightning.

_**///** _

Izuku skids to a stop a few miles away from his home, panting.

He had just stopped a villain. He had just saved a family. 

And he's now a vigilante.

He started panicking. What if they tracked him down? He'll be arrested. He'll never find his parent's killer. His life would be ruined. Why didn't he just went quietly? That would ahve given him a small sentence. What had he gotten himself into?!

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself. This was just a one-time thing, they would forget about him in no time.

As he enters the house he started thinking positively, he won't get arrested for vigilantism, he won't be arrested for vigilantism, he won't be arrested for-

_-vigilantism! A vigilante showed up and rescued two pro heroes as well as a family that was caught in the crossfire."_

Izuku nearly jumped in shock as he heard the TV in the living room. He looks to see Mitsuki and Masaru watching with interest.

_"For those of you just joining it, a vigilante had just been spotted near Tatooin Station and stopped a villain who called himself, Heatwave, from burning down the entire city block and rescued a total of a dozen people, including three Pro Heroes."_

Both Mitsuki and Masura were engrossed by the news and haven't noticed him. He suddenly remembers he is wearing a burnt hoodie and quickly sneaks off to his attic. Once he arrives he quickly took off his hoodie, knee and elbow pads, throwing them into his closet.

As he puts on another set of clothes he feels more and more worried. As he does he also feels himself vibrating. Another thing to add to his notes, his powers may react to emotions

He slaps himself multiple times to get the fear out of his system. Everything's going to be fine, he repeats those words in his head and eventually he calmed down. With that he slowly stops vibrating. There was nothing to be scared of.

Then his phone rang scaring the crap out of him. He looks at his phone to see it was Naomasa calling him.

"Hello?" He answers the call, "Hey Naomasa, what's going-" 

" _We need to talk."_ , Naomasa spoke through the phone urgently, _"Now."_

_**///** _

They were meeting at a coffee shop near the police station. It was an American brand called 'Jitters'. Naomasa and he occasionally went to get drinks during the formers break time.

Now, as he walks through the glass doors nervously, he glances at Naomasa who sat at their usual table with a blank expression. He slowly walks over and greets him, seeing that drinks were already on the table.

"So...What did you want to talk about?", Izuku asks awkwardly as he took a sip from the cup in front of him. Black coffee, just as he likes it.

Naomasa stares at him straight in the eye and points to the television hanging at a wall of the coffee shop. The television showed a new report talking about the new vigilante appearing in Tatooin Station and defeating 'Heatwave'.

"I want to talk about that."

Hearing that Izuku nearly spat out his drink in surprise.

"W-what? What are you talking about? That's not me I'm Quirkless remember? I can't run at the speed of sound or something!"

Naomasa's expression did not change, "I never said it was you."

"Oh..." Izuku mutters, mentally facepalming at how he accidentally out himself.

"I figured it out the moment I saw you in the costume. It wasn't that hard, your favorite colour is green and you were struck by lightning. One month, a week after you woke up, a guy wearing a green hoodie covered in lightning shows up."

"Please don't throw me in jail!" Izuku begs with his hands clasped together, "I won't run again! This was just an accident I didn't mean to-"

Naomasa stops him from rambling, "Kid, listen. I'm not arresting you." 

This caused Izuku to sigh in relief, until-

"But I do need to know what the hell just happened." he crosses his arms, "So start explaining."

And explained he did, Izuku told Naomasa about how he got his powers and the relationship of it with the Man in Black.

"Wait, so the 'Man in Black' is one of those, what you called them?"

"Meta-Humans." Izuku explains, "They're what I call people who got their powers from circumstances other than Quirks."

"And you think they are all caused by that huge lightning storm?" Naomasa asks to clarify.

"Not exactly, maybe there are some other factors that we're not sure of yet." Then a lightbulb lit up in his mind.

"Have you tried looking for the cause of that storm?" Izuku asks, "It can't be natural."

"We haven't found anything conclusive except that before the storm hit a huge energy spike was picked up beneath the city. We sent down officers and heroes after the storm cleared, to the epicenter, they traveled through the sewers and found a large area of space. It looked like a bomb blew up and cleared out the whole area underground. Right now we think it was either caused by a Quirk went wild or a terrorist attack."

Izuku started to think, so whatever caused that explosion created the storm? That wasn't implausible. But...

"You said you picked up an energy signature, what was it? Radiation? An electromagnetic pulse?"

Naomasa opens and closes his mouth before looking around, once he confirms no one was listening in he whispers.

"I'm actually not supposed to tell you this so you better keep this a secret. Do not tell anyone else."

Izuku nods and listens closely.

"The government sent some agents to make sure we keep this quite, apparently the energy we picked up? That was dark matter."

_**//A hidden base//**_

The room they were in was similar to that of an office. However there were a few main differences, for one, the man sitting behind the large desk was strapped to life-support equipment and had scars covering the top half of his face. Reminders of his defeat and failure at the hands of his arch-nemesis, the Symbol of Peace, All Might. He was the man that ruled Japan from the shadows, the devil incarnate to some, his name long forgotten and instead he took on the name of his Quirk instead. All for One.

"How much longer does your project need, Doctor?" 

The short, balding man by his side stroke his thick mustache in thought.

"By estimate, it should take at least one more year before the Noumu becomes fully-functional. We are having a bit of trouble with him following orders and finding the right Quirks for it."

All for One expected as much. Although his desire for revenge is strong, he knows he has to wait. Fighting All Might in his current state is risky but that was not all. He does not want to kill All Might. He wants to make him suffer, he will destroy his beloved society and make him watch as it crumbles to ashes. He will witness what has happened to his beloved mentor's grandson, and when all that is done, only then will he finally give him the permission to die.

Suddenly the doors to his office slam open and before he could punish whoever disturbs him he heard the warning from his guards.

"Sir! The defenses has been-!" he did not finish as a black hand punched through his heart and tears it apart as it's still inside. Leaving him to convulse on the ground, in agonizing pain.

This did not surprise the villain at all, he has seen more gruesome deaths in his lifetime. The doctor, however, fled behind All for One for protection. 

"I apologize for the mess." The intruder says waving to the body and the small number of corpses behind him, "Your men were extremely stubborn."

All for One prepares his Quirks to strike down this man in black, "State your business before I kill you."

The man in black slowly holds out a tablet and tosses it over to the doctor who fumbles as he catches it.

"I heard of your problems and I decided to lend you all a helping hand. Consider the information my gift."

The doctor's jaws dropped as he reads the tablet, everything inside was ideas on how to create better Noumus. All this could speed up his research by years.

All for One felt suspicious as the doctor informs him on the contents.

"What is that?" he asks carefully.

"An olive branch, consider it an apology for killing your men." the man in black says, "And also possibly the beginning of a partnership."

"What do you want from this 'partnership'?", he puts emphasis on the words partnership. He did not trust this stranger, after all.

"The same thing you want." although he could not see it, it sounds like the intruder had a grin on his face, "The destruction of the society that All Might holds dear."

All for One grin, that was a goal they definitely agree on.

"Take a seat, we shall discuss this in further detail. But before that, is there a name for me to call you?"

The man in black pauses, "Call me the Rival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the reverse-flash is called the Rival. You all probably have questions on why I pick this name. As well as how the dark matter storm was created and why is he teaming up with All for One. Those will be revealed in future chapters. And no! He is not Edward Claris. He is someone else completely different and not part of the DCU, the only similarity is the name.
> 
> Leave comments on how you think of this chapter, I really need more of them. Thanks.


	5. The Rival: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter revealing how the dark matter wave covered Musutafu City and what happened after the Rival’s meeting with All for One.

His name is Alexander Ivanov, a hero from Russia named Energy Man. Not the most creative name but that his combat skills and efficiency with his Quirk more than made up for it. After graduating and obtaining his hero license, he quickly became a rising star in his hometown before moving to Moscow and becoming more popular. He would grow to become one of the top 10 heroes in the country, marry the love of his life and father three children who in their own time would become great heroes. Eventually, he would die at the age of 79 years old, accompanied by his children and grandchildren. 

But that will not happen. Not in this timeline.

Alexander wakes up with his head spinning and tries moving but to his shock, he could not. Struggling he found he was tied up somewhere dark and damp with a deeply unpleasant smell.

Where was he? From the looks of it, a sewer.

”Finally awake Mr Ivanov?” A voice came from the shadows, speaking fluent Russian. The voice also sounded like it was speaking through a voice modulator.

”Who are you? Why am I tied up here?” He asks calmly, not wanting to aggravate his captor.

“Who I am is unimportant, as for why you are here?” He steps out of the shadows revealing a person in a black suit covered with pieces of armor, at the center of the chest was a white lightning bolt. He was roughly the height of a teenager which surprised him. In his hands was what looked like a syringe.

”It’s because I have a need for your Quirk.” The man in black says as he injects the contents of the syringe into his neck, "In order to create a Dark Matter wave one would need a particle accelerator in order to do so. If I had the time I would have stolen the identity of a prominent scientist and create a faulty one to unleash the wave throughout this city. Unfortunately, I do not have that time."

"What did you do to me?", Alexander screams as he feels unimaginable pain in his neck slowly spreading.

"You truly believe that shooting beams from your hands and flying is all your Quirk can do? No, if used correctly and given time to evolve your Quirk could generate any type of energy. Anti-Matter, Element X, Zeta Rays, and most importantly Dark Matter. The nano-machines I injected in you will forcibly mutate and activate your Quirk, sadly killing you in the process. Rest assured that the blast you generate will not directly kill anyone, I can't say for the storm it will cause though."

Alexander struggles more and more and the pain floods through his entire body, his skin glowing white and yellow cracks appearing on his face.

"I will not be used as a bomb for a terrorist!"

The stranger shook his head sadly, "Not a terrorist. Just someone doing what needs to be done. Farewell and thank you Ivanov, you just helped save the world."

Then in a flash of golden lightning, the man in black disappears.

Five painful seconds later, Alexander Ivanov detonates and covers the city in a wave of Dark Matter creating a storm that strikes throughout the city. The Rival, standing from a safe-zone, smiles underneath his mask as he witnesses a greenish lightning bolt strike a school.

**_\\\After meeting with All for One\\\_ **

"Why are we here?" Shigaraki asks frustrated as he scratches his neck. He was a few minutes away from breaking his high score when the man Sensei's working with, the Rival, demands him and Kurogiri to follow him. If it wasn't for the fact Sensei gave the explicit order not to injure him, he would turn that guy to dust no matter how fast he runs.

"You wanted an army right?" Rival asks coyly as he points to the prison they were facing, "We're going recruiting."

"You do realize this is a high-level dungeon right? Second only to the Tartarus! Our party's far too low level to take it on." He grumbles.

"You don't want our soldiers to be low-level thugs right?" the Rival ask, using video game terminology is very useful when talking to the manchild in front of him, "We need quality and quantity. The prison in front of us offers both."

"They're supposed to be cannon-fodder!" Shigaraki protests, "We just need the students out fo our way as the Noumu kills All Might!"

The Rival tuts and waves his finger, "That is short-term thinking. What if we fail? What if other heroes made it in time? What if the students are just that good and beat all your fodder?"

"Then Noumu will kill them!"

"And if one of the students or teachers have a type advantage?" the Rival once again tries using video game terms.

"The Noumu's too high level! No one can beat it! Not even All Might!"

The Rival facepalms, already tired from arguing with this idiot. Kurogiri, who was standing at the side planning to intervene when the Rival continued speaking.

"The U.A students are supposed to be the best of the best. If they win against simple cannon fodder they'll outnumber the Noumu who has to deal with All Might! The men and women in this prison!" he points at the prison frustratedly, "Are strong enough to fight one-on-one with Pro Heroes! They are elite infantry! Then once we kill the students, they can show him their bodies which will break All Might's will! That'll help the Noumu crush All Might!"

Shigaraki thinks deeply, what he says makes sense. But admitting it to this side-character doesn't sit right with him.

"Fine! We'll go with your idea. But on one condition!" he smiles smugly, "You're going in yourself!"

_'With this, he'll be forced to back down and listen to me! No one's dumb enough to-'_

"Fine. Give me a minute, I'll be back in a flash." he grins underneath the mask and speeds off leaving a dumbfound Shigaraki and an amused Kurogiri behind.

_**\\\Two minutes later\\\** _

Once given the signal, Kurogiri warps Shigaraki and him to the prison's courtyard. Since it was night there were only guards patrolling. At least there were suppose to be.

To Shigaraki's surprise, he saw dead guards littering the area looking like they were fried by electricity or had their hearts shredded to pieces. A couple of them were still alive with broken limb but was quickly rectified by Shigaraki, placing all five fingers on their heads.

Following the trail of corpses and damaged blast doors they eventually found the black speedster in the control room overseeing a number of cells. The inmates were clamouring in their cells asking what was going on.

As he stabs the last guard through the heart he looks to see both of them had arrived.

"Finally, you guys are late." he mutters as he wipes the stain off his glove.

"I'm impressed." Kurogiri admits, "If you can do this why didn't we go to the Tartarus instead?"

"Too high profile and the inmates are too uncontrollable." the Rival says as he picks up the intercom only for Shigaraki to snatch it out of his hands.

"Listen up! We're breaking you all out so if you don’t listen we are going to-!" the intercom was snatched back by an annoyed Rival who glares at Shigaraki.

"Let the people person handle this." he whispers at him, "Get down there and wait for my signal to destroy that wall, and Kurogiri get ready to release all the inmates."

Turning back to the intercom as Shigaraki growls and walks out, he starts by introducing himself.

"Good evening, I am the Rival and the people beside me are Shigaraki and Kurogiri. As my obnoxious friend said, we are breaking you all out of here." the claim was met by loud cheers from the cells, "But, I know what you're all thinking, what's the catch? I mean, I must have a reason for doing all this right? Well, you couldn't be more right. I do have something for you to do!" 

He tears out an All Might poster from the wall of the observation room and zooms down so everyone can see it clearly.

"See this? This is, as you all know, the Symbol of Peace!" he spoke with venom in the name, "He and all those spandex-wearing 'heroes' put you all in here! And while you suffer in this hell, they profit from it! While you're eating crap food and worrying about dropping the soap bar, they enjoy first-class meals and counting the yen they make off from beating the crap out of you!"

Cheers of agreement rang from the cells.

"My offer is simple! Join us. Join our League of Villains and with your help, we will destroy these false idols and the broken society they protect!" the Rival shouts as he tears up the poster and was cheered on louder than before. He subtlely signals both of his allies to do their job and suddenly the cells open and the Quirk dampening collars of the inmates fall off. As the walls were disintegrated the inmates chanted their names and pick up some of the dead guards' weapons.

He silently watches as Kurogiri opens up a warp gate for the prisoners and smiles. All was going according to plan, but he has a few pieces of the puzzle left.

"I have to admit, that was a good speech," Shigaraki says reluctantly as he approaches him, "Just making this clear, I'm still the leader. This is still my league."

The Rival shrugs, "Very well, I'm not interested in leading a league anyways.."

"Now, what else do we have to do?"

"Have Kurogiri free those in solitary later, send them to the city with their confiscated gear. That'll distract the heroes. I'm moving on to the next part of my plan."

"And what's that?"

"We have our fighters, their loyalty is assured and they are powerful. But that won't be enough." the Rival says as he strokes his chin.

"So who else do we need?" Shigaraki asks.

The speedster smiles, "We're going to need some Rogues."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and all, I will really appreciate if some of you leave criticism on how I can do better on the story. Thanks
> 
> PS: I wanted the League of Villains to be changed to Legion of Doom because reasons, but then I thought, nah that's too rushed and cringe. So I changed it back to League of Villains. Next chapter I will introduce a Rogue.


	6. Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly a filler, needed to introduce a character and add a scene with Izuku. Other than that nothin much.

"You're the Blur!"

Izuku nearly chokes on the burger he was eating as Kaminari exclaimed.

Izuku wipes his mouth, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kaminari shows him his phone with the news report of Izuku's vigilante stint a few days ago. Izuku sweats nervously, as he fakes a chuckle.

"T-that's a funny joke Kaminari, but I'm Quirkless remember! That guy can't be me."

Kaminari looks at him skeptically before suddenly tipping his soda over the table's edge onto Izuku's lap. Acting on impulse Izuku activates his speed by accident and puts the soda back on the table. After turning off his powers he made a quick look around to see if anyone saw him, luckily everyone else was focused on their own business. 

As Kaminari grins victoriously Izuku places his face on both of his hands. How the heck has he not ousted himself yet?

"You gotta get better at this secret identity thing if you're continuing being a vigilante." He says as he munches on some of Izuku's fries.

"How did you know?" Izuku asks while covering his face in annoyance. More at him being this careless than Kaminari trying to spill his drink on him.

"You were struck by lightning and covered with chemicals, then you came out of a coma with abs." he answers while munching, "We both read enough comics to know where that was going."

This frustrated Izuku even more, "If you figured it out then how come the police haven't yet?'

He shrugged, "We live in a world where babies can create black holes when they burp, what's so impossible about a guy getting super-speed from lightning?"

Izuku nods, "Still surprised all that didn't kill me."

"Speaking of which," he takes out a notepad, "I'm going to need a list of all the chemicals that you were covered with. The exact amount of each would be preferred."

Izuku sighs and takes the notepad from his friend's hand and drank his soda, "Do not try to get struck by lightning, it hurts like hell. Besides, I think it was the storm that did most of the work."

"Yeah, it was a dark matter storm right?"

Izuku spat out the soda in shock, "How did you know? Naomasa told me the government covered that up."

Kaminari slightly sweats, "Uh...I read some websites. Like the conspiracy theory ones, the guy used some sciency equipment and stuff, waved it around the city a few times and told us that it was dark matter or something."

After that they continued to chat for a while before Izuku looks at the time, it was almost time for him to head back. The U.A Entrance Exam was in seven months but it wasn't too early to start studying.

"Wait a minute, you're going to get into the U.A Hero Course right?" Kaminari asks as Izuku packs his bag, "I mean, with your speed that'll make you a popular hero in no time!"

"I'm not interested in being a hero," Izuku says to Kaminari's shock, "I'm aiming for the General Education course. That'll get me a good chance to go to a good college and get a Bachelor's degree in criminal justice. After that, I'll become a CSI."

"Man, you have everything planned out? I barely know where to go after I graduate from U.A, if I pass the Entrance Test of course."

"Of course you'll pass, you have a strong Quirk." Izuku says assuringly, "I gotta go now, see you later Kaminari."

Kaminari waves goodbye to Izuku as he runs off at normal speed. As he does, he mutters under his breath, "See you later...Flash."

_**\\\\\Meanwhile in a bar\\\\\** _

_"In further news a task force lead by the second greatest hero in Japan, Endeavour, has been assembled to find and capture every single escapee from one of Japan's most secured prisons, the Jigoku. Civilians have criticise this move as most of the heroes drawn up comes from Musutafu and are worried that it will leave the city undefended as a large number of local heroes will be absent."_

As the news reporter went on about the villains the only man in the bar, besides the bartender, scoffs at the mention of Endeavour. Curiously, the man was wearing a blue parka despite the temperature being rather warm.

"Second greatest hero finding escapees from the second most secured prison in the country? Sounds like one of those damn jokes.", the man stares coldly at the television.

"You got something against Endeavour?" the bartender asks curiously, noticing the venom in the man's voice.

Before the man can answer the doors to the bar slam open and in walked a small group of thugs.

"Well look at this boys, looks like dear old Korichiru got out of jail! Didn't know you were in Jigoku." the lead thug says as he approaches him.

"I wasn't. Turns out people don't care some measly villain break out of some small prison when the second best prison was emptied out." Korichiru mutters as he sipped his sake.

The lead thug laughs, "That's good for you. But I seem to remember something?" his tone instantly darkens, "Oh right, I told you a coward like you would get your arse kicked the moment you enter this bar again."

"It was one time." He tries to take another sip but the drink was knocked from his hand.

"Half our gang got busted because you didn't had the stones to put a round in that witness's skull. And after that, you went rogue! Left us to get captured by them heroes." the lead thug growls angrily, "All cause you had some bullshit 'code'!"

"I'm just going to leave now." Korichiru says as he got up and walks but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"We let you off nicely back then, warned you not to come back. But look where we are now."

Before the lead thug could do anything, some mist appears in both Korichiru's hands causing the rest of the thugs to prepare to attack. But the leader just laughs it off.

"Cool it boys, the only thing this guy's Quirk is useful for is icing a few drinks!" he laughs out loud, "What's he gonna do? Pour us a few cold ones?"

The other gang laughs with him as Korichiru lifts his hands and the mist intensifies.

"You heard him guys...Cool it."

In a flash, everything in the bar was frozen. The thugs, tables, stools and the bartender were covered in sheets of ice.

The lead thug wasn't wrong, his Quirk had been next to useless a few weeks back. Then that weird storm showed up and somehow his Quirk had been amplified a hundred times over. Not that he was complaining. With this new power, some decent Support items and a plan, he could take down Endeavour.

Suddenly he heard someone clapping, turning around with both arms primed for another blast, he sees someone dressed in a black suit with pieces of armour over him. The most eye-catching thing was a circle with a white lightning bolt on the chest.

"i don't think this bar serves kids." Korichiru says as he notices the guy was half his height. He was as tall as an average teenager.

"Relax, I'm just here as a potential investor." he spoke in a mechanical tone.

"Investor of what?"

The person waves around at the frozen bar, "Why you of course. I have some interest with your particular set of skills."

"Whatever you want, make it quick. i got somewhere to be."

"I want you to kill Endeavour." he cuts straight to the point, "I know of you connection to him, how much you despise him, so I would like to extend my hand in assisting you, Captain Cold."

Underneath the parka's hood Korichiru's eye twitch and prepares another ice blast.

"Only one person calls me that, you sure as hell don't look like her."

"Yes, a childhood nickname given by your beloved younger sister." he chuckles, "And I know what Endeavour has done to her."

"So what? You're just lending me a hand out of the kindness in your heart?" Korichiru asks sarcastically.

"Of course not, I have my own plans. But they will be greatly benefited with the death of Endeavour, or at the very least he be rendered unable to continue his 'heroics'."

Korichiru thinks hard on this, "What plans?"

"Nothing that will concern you, just know that I will offer you all you need to defeat this false hero. Information, allies and equipment. Speaking of equipment." he grabs the suitcase next to him and hands it to Korichiru. Slowly and carefully, he opens it and was surprised to see some sort of gun-like device. It looked like one of those laser guns from the cartoons he watched as a kid.

"This is a Support Item to assist you. See those marks on the handle? Put all five fingers on it and you can pump all of that ice mist into the gun which would run it through a cryo-engine and blast it out in a concentrated beam. This will make your attacks colder and more accurate."

Just as the man in black finished, one of the thugs broke free from the ice. Apparently he has a fire related Quirk.

"Y-you...b-b-bastard...", he lights his hand on fire, "G-gonna...make you...pay!"

Korichiru points the new cold gun at him and before the thug could do anything his left arm was frozen solid causing him to screech in pain. He barely reacted when the thug's arm crumbles to a million pieces, instead giving an impressed look to the gun.

He extends his hand to the stranger, "You were saying something about a partnership?"

Underneath the mask, he grins, "Welcome aboard, Captain Cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Captain Cold appears. More Rogues will show up soon and I think all of you can guess who Korichiru AKA Captain Cold, is referring too. Next chapter will feature more heavily on Izuku and a bit on the Rival gathering Rogues. Remember to leave some comments, i want to hear your opinions on this story so far. Is the pacing good? Did I write characters correctly? Stuff like that. Thanks.


	7. Freak Weather Event

In an abandoned warehouse, Korichiru Tokako, now known as Captain Cold was performing some modifications on the cold gun. This device was given to him by his 'employer', a guy who called himself the Rival. Who he was supposed to rival was something he wasn't concerned with. If this man can help him kill Endeavour, he would follow him to hell.

Back to the cold gun, it was extremely advance that much was obvious. The miniature cryo-engine alone was way ahead of time, like finding a cellphone in the middle-ages. He had studied mechanical engineering in university but was thrown in jail before getting his Bachelor's, but he still had enough knowledge to figure out most of the inner-workings of the cold gun.

Suddenly he hears a familiar whoosh, apparently, the Rival was back from wherever he went.

"I've made some adjustments to the gun, the handle was kinda wonky and the barrel would have collapsed after five minutes of continuous firing. Where the hell did you get the engine for this anyways? The gun's normal but it looked like you grabbed the cryo-engine from the future and stuffed it in here."

"Maybe that's what happened." the Rival replied as he hands him a small chip, "One advanced microprocessor chip straight from Mercury Lab's Singapore branch."

Korichiru examines the chip and nods, "Perfect. Now, you said you had a plan for taking down Endeavour? It's not just going to be you and me busting down his door and shooting him, right? Cause that would be stupid."

The Rival chuckles, "Of course not, we're clearly understaffed, so the first part of the plan is to start recruiting."

Shigaraki had said that he was not loaning anyone in his league for his 'side-quest' which he did not mind. None of the grunts in the prison were what he was looking for anyways.

"Who're we recruiting?"

Suddenly the watch the Rival was wearing beeped.

"I have to go now, as for who our recruit is? Check the weather forecast at 3:45 PM tomorrow, you'll get your answers then."

No sooner he finishes the sentence he disappears once again leaving the same trail of golden lightning and scattering pieces of paper around the warehouse.

"I hate it when he does that.", Korichiru mutters.

**_///_ **

Izuku yawns as he got out of bed, he hurriedly got out of bed and prepares for school. Thanks to his newfound speed he finished preparing in less than a minute. As he changed into his school uniform his eye caught sight of the slightly burnt hoodie hidden inside the closet. Sighing he took it out and stuff it in his bag. He should get rid of the evidence as quick as he can, maybe he should throw it in a dumpster on the way to school.

As usual, he got down and ate his breakfast quickly. But before he could grab a snack and leave he was stopped by Mitsuki.

"Izuku, I've been concern these few days." She says looking worried, "Ever since you woke up you've been eating way more than you normally do. Like enough for three people. Is there a problem?"

Well, if having super-speed was considered a problem then yes, he does. But it's not like he could tell her that so...

"Must be puberty," he says as he shrugs, leaving the house quickly to avoid having to walk with Katsuki.

"You don't think there's something wrong, dear?" she asks her husband who shrugs.

"If there is, I believe he'll tell us. It's not like him to lie."

Suddenly Katsuki got up and abruptly left.

"I'm stuffed, bye you old hag," he growls out as he marches out the door.

"Call me a hag again and I'll knock the shit out of you, you little brat!" she yells back as Katsuki slams the door, "And close that door carefully! You'll end up breaking it one day."

"And you'll end up with a heart attack if you keep yelling like that," Masura comments as he struggles with his sudoku.

"I keep wondering why can't he be like Izuku?" Mitsuki asks as she frustratedly sighs, "He's a good kid, never raises his voice and always polite. Katsuki, on the other hand, is rude and constantly yelling at everything that moves. Remember that one time when he was six and he shouted at an old man for giving him candy he doesn't like? Geez, that was embarrassing."

"Give him time, he'll grow out of it." Masura says, "You did after all."

"You're right, but will it hurt if he learns a thing or two from Izuku?"

The two of them kept talking, unbeknownst to them that Katsuki was listening through the door.

**_//Later//_ **

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ , Izuku thinks as he feels Katsuki's glaring at him.

Both of them were currently on a school field trip to a bank. It was one of the few times they went outside of class. The purpose of this was to give them some knowledge of economics and stuff. The most exciting thing about the trip so far was that their tour guide was the Gold Hero: Midas. His Quirk was having the ability to turn himself to a substance that looks like gold but is ten times stronger.

"And that is how our economy stabilized after the Fools Gold gang nearly inflated it by creating fake gold." the hero explains to his bored audience. Most of the students didn't look like they were paying attention except for one of them, "And now let's talk more about bank security. Ever since Quirks showed up many vaults have to be renovated to be more protected. This one, for example, is made out of non-magnetic metal and can withstand even a punch from All Might."

Izuku raises his hand, "But what if someone can walk through walls?"

"Good question young man." Midas says, grateful that someone was paying attention, "As some of you might know, most Quirks involving phasing requires vibrating at certain frequencies, like the natural frequency of air, in order to move past solid objects. Vaults like this have special technology that constantly changes its vibrations to prevent issues like that from happening."

Izuku took note of that, especially on the 'frequency of air' part. He figured out he could vibrate his cells but what if he does so at that frequency? Does that mean he'll have the powers to phase as well?

Then he hears a commotion, turning he sees two security guards talking to a hooded man.

"Listen pal," Izuku overhears one of the guards, "Unless you have a Quirk related issue that needs you to be covered by the hood we need you to take it off." 

The hooded figure raises his hands and both guards thought he was moving to take down the hood. But then bost of them were suddenly blasted back by a gust of wind.

 _'Wait, wind? But we're indoors!'_ Izuku thinks.

Midas pushes back the students and their teacher, "Stay back children, I'll deal with this nuisance."

He activates his Quirk and charges at the villain.

"Halt criminal! I am the Gold Hero: Midas and I-!"

"Am just practise." the hooded figure replies and with a twitch of his hand, a cloud appears in front of him and blasted Midas with a bolt of lightning.

As everyone in the bank gasped in shock on how the hero was defeated so easily, one of the civilians decided to make a run for it and heads to the exit. Unfortunately, the villain saw it and out of nowhere, hail rained down on him knocking him out.

"Does anyone else want to try?!" the villain yells as he points his hand at Izuku's class, "Get on the floor now, hands behind your head, or I'll bring the whole building down on you."

As Izuku did what the villain said, he stole a glance at Bakugou and for a moment he thought he was going to take down the villain. But he can't be that careless, can he?

Unfortunately, he was and Bakugou launched himself at the villain with a battle cry. The villain was quicker, however, and sent him flying with a miniature tornado. Izuku looks in horror as his foster-brother lands on his head with a loud thud.

The villain glares at everyone through his hood, "The next one gets a lightning bolt through their chest. Anyone else wants to be a hero?"

_**/Meanwhile at a diner/** _

Naomasa waits at the diner in their usual seats. This time he was not meeting with Izuku Midoriya, instead, it was with an old friend. A few minutes later, a blonde man that looked almost like a skeleton, enters and took a seat in front of Naomasa. This man is Toshinori Yagi, the world's greatest hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might.

"Sorry I'm late," he pants, "There were two bank robberies, ten muggings, five stopped a weapons deal and had to help a cat off a tree. I can't believe I used up all my time this quickly today."

"The crime rate has been high after all. How's progress in tracking down the Jigoku escapees?", Naomasa asks.

"Badly." Toshinori says gravely, "I've helped pick up a few but most of them are keeping quiet which is weird. I tried to talk with Endeavour to get help on the case but you know how he is."

"Do you think they're planning something? The ones that broke them out, they must have a reason to do that." Naomasa asks worriedly, "For all we know they could be planning a revenge mission, attacking heroes and their loved ones?"

Toshinori rubs his chin in thought, "Possibly. Are any of your informants or undercover officers getting anything?"

Naomasa shook his head, "This hasn't been told to the public yet, but we sent five undercover officers last week to what we think was where a large amount of the escapees were meeting. They showed up hours later, their bodies dumped in front of each of their houses without their heads. After that, two of our informants were found strangled with their own intestines. Now no one's talking to us."

"Jesus, this is getting way out of control," Toshinori says as he pressed a hand on his forehead.

First, the new meta-humans appearing and then the breakout at Jigoku, all this drastically increased the crime rates throughout the country. With Endeavour's task force taking away most of the heroes from Musutafu there has been some panic breaking out throughout the city. He hopes at least the appearance of the Symbol of Peace could quell that panic.

"Speaking of which, have you found the cause of the dark matter wave?" Toshinori asks.

"Not at all, we wrote off the wave being caused by a bomb so it had to be caused by a Quirk. Maybe someone's Quirk just went out of control?"

"An out of control Quirk creating a dark matter wave that summoned a lightning storm that thrashed the whole city as well as a small earthquake?" Toshinori asks skeptically.

"That's our best lead so far." Naomasa sighs and took a long sip from his coffee.

Suddenly his radio blared, _"This is officer Takashi, we have a code 132 in progress at Tarshan Bank! Multiple hostages and a Pro Hero injured, the villain has some sort of weather manipulation Quirk."_

Toshinori pales as he hears that, his time limit was up just when the third bank robbery occurs? That was bad luck.

Naomasa pales for a different reason, didn't Izuku said something about a field trip to that specific bank?

_**//Back at the bank//** _

The villain growls as he hears the police sirens, he had just forced the manager to open the vault and gathered the money. Thinking quickly he covers the entire bank in fog as well as blasts the ceiling with lightning causing rubble to cover the main doors. That should buy him some time.

Izuku meanwhile contemplates using his speed, the fog covered most of everyone's vision so he could put on the hoodie in his bag and carry everyone out. But that would be violating the laws again, besides the heroes should be here soon. He heard All Might was in the city, he can solve this whole problem in a few seconds. They just have to wait.

Suddenly the rubble blocking the doors were blown apart and a group of heroes appear.

"Surrender villain! This place is surrounded, you have nowhere to run!"

"Run?" the villain says amused, "Why would god run from rabble like you?"

"Why would a god rob banks?" the lead hero retorted.

The villain laughs, "Even a god can use some cash. And as easy as it will be to crush you all one by one, I have better things to do."

Before any of the heroes can do anything, the villain launched a powerful bolt of lightning at the ceiling causing it to collapse, as the heroes were distracted he snuck through the backdoor.

"Damn it! Grab as many people as you can, we need to-!"

It was too late, the rubble falls and none of the heroes had the right Quirk for the situation. They all braced for the impact.

The police officers outside let out a horrified gasp as the entire roof collapse, but before they could do anything one of the heroes that went in suddenly appeared outside. Then another, and another and another, soon everyone that was in the bank was out before the first piece of rubble touched the ground. All of them had been carried out one at a time, sometimes two.

"What the hell just happened?" one of the civilians asked as everyone looked around for the hero that saved them. But he was already gone.

_**///** _

Izuku internally screams at himself as he runs, partly because he's mad at himself for breaking the law again and partially because of the excitement of rescuing everyone from the collapsing bank. How fast must he be running at that time? He shook those thoughts away as he focused on finding that villain, he had nearly killed all those people and he wasn't letting him get away not while he was here.

He finally finds the getaway vehicle the villain was using and runs up to it before entering through the window.

The villain looks in surprise as this person somehow got into his car, deciding to ask questions later he pulls out a hidden pistol and tries shooting him. But Izuku was faster and reaches for the steering wheel, turning it and causing the car to hit the nearest streetlight.

Izuku got out the car wreck in a daze and noticed that there were some civilians looking at him and snapping photos. It was lucky he forgot to toss away the hoodie otherwise his face would have been captured by a camera. And even if they did get a phot of his face under the hood, he was vibrating it so no one would recognize him.

Suddenly, a blast of wind knocks him off his feet and into the wall of the nearest building. The villain was furious on his escape being interrupted and took it out on the person that caused it. He would have struck the boy with a dozen lightning bolts if he wasn't in a hurry. Grabbing the bags full of money he created another stream of fog to hide his escape and all Izuku could do was watch.

_**//Later at the police station//** _

"What were you thinking?!" Naomasa shouts at Izuku who winces. They were both in an interrogation room, no one was watching and the room was soundproof so Naomasa could let out the anger in him.

"You could have got yourself killed and nearly did!" Naomasa says angrily, "Saving all those people? I can accept that. But running after that villain is considered vigilantism, you're lucky I didn't tell anyone otherwise you'll be in a cell right now!"

"He was getting away!" Izuku protests, "I could have caught him and-"

Naomasa cuts him off, "But you didn't. And that car wrecking stunt? You're lucky you didn't hurt anyone while doing that!"

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, "I know you didn't go through any Quirk Counselling as a kid, but there's a reason we have these laws. Without them, there would be anarchy on the streets. We can't have vigilantes running down the streets taking justice to their own hands."

Izuku was silent and Naomasa sighs before waving him away.

"There won't be a third time. If you really want to be a hero get a license."

Izuku nods before walking away, depressed. Thing's were looking good for once in his life, he got superpowers, fought a villain and won, a clue to his parent's killer and a new friend. Now he got his arse kicked by a villain, yelled at by Naomasa and was one strike away from going to jail.

On the way back home he finally found a dumpster and tosses his hoodie in it as well as the pads and goggles. Not like he was going to need them anymore. Then he got a phone call, looking he sees it was coming from Kaminari and decides to answer it.

_ "Dude, are you alright? I saw you get your ass handed to you by Weather Wizard!" _

"Weather Wizard?" Izuku asks.

_ "It's what the news is calling him. Kinda cool don't you think?" _

"It sounds like a villain from a '90s comic book."

_"So did Heatwave but I seem to recall it was you who gave him that name. By the way, since you seem to be interested in becoming a vigilante I was thinking you might need-"_

Izuku cuts him off, "No. That was the last time, I'm never putting on the hoodie again."

He hears Kaminari sputter over the phone.

_"Wait what? Why?!"_

"Other than it being against the law? I lost to my second villain and nearly killed some people.", he answers with a roll of his eyes.

 _"So does 90% of the hero population but you don't hear them quitting do you?!"_ he yells angrily.

"Why do you want me to be a criminal?" Izuku asks annoyed, "You know I'll get in jail for it and if I do."

_"I-it just seemed cool. Like I was hoping to be a guy-in-the-chair for you. Like I would be on the computer telling you to turn left or turn right. It's kinda a childhood fantasy of mine."_

"I thought you said it was doing, something I will not repeat, with Mount Lady?" 

_"IT"S A CLOSE SECOND!"_ Kaminari screams embarrassed, _"Anyways, I gotta go. See you soon."_

Izuku says goodbye as he hears the line cut off. The conversation was weird but he dismissed it, it was probably something friends do all the time. Not like he would know as he hasn't had any since he was a kid.

**\\\\\**

Kumori Majutsu grins as he counts all the money he gained, the heist nearly went off without a hitch until that vigilante showed up. He saw him on the news defeating that fire villain but didn't pay much attention. Just as he was counting a second time to double-check he hears a familiar sound and turns to see the man who had planned this heist. The man in black, Rival.

"The info was good, the exact heroes were there and how long the cops took to arrive." Kumori says, "Didn't account for the vigilante though."

"A slight miscalculations on my part, now my share as agreed." the Rivals puts out his hand.

Kumori shrugs and hands him 30% of the money.

"I still don't know how you guessed All Might won't be there. I thought he would show up half-way with fist swinging but I didn't even catch a glimpse of him."

"It's a trade secret. Have you gave my offer a thought?"

A few days ago he was approached by the speedster and offered a chance to join his villain group. Kumori was skeptical obviously but after the robbery, he thinks it would be best to join up.

"As long as I keep getting money, I'll join," Kumori says as he shakes the speedster's hand.

"Good, now as a token of appreciation I'm giving you this." the Rival holds out what appears to be some weird metal stick but looking closely he saw numerous small buttons on the handle.

"This is what I call a Weather Wand, it will amplify your powers to even greater levels." he explains as Kumori tested it's weight, "For example, instead of one lightning bolt you'll be able to summon a whole thunderstorm."

Kumori grins, he definitely made the right choice of joining this group.

"And if you want, I have another job lined up for you."

"Does it involve a lot of money?" Kumori asks as he toys with the wand.

"Even better," the Rival says sinisterly, "I know how you suffered before you got your powers. A Quirkless stage-magician earning a couple of measly yen, terrible parents that abused and belittle you. I'm offering a chance to make them all suffer."

As he spoke Kumori felt his anger rose at the remembrance of his past. As he clenches the wand there was a distant sound of thunder outside the building they were in.

"And to make it better, how would you like to do it while humiliating All Might?"

Defintely made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. The reason the quality was bad was that I had writer's block and I wanted to finish this so I could get on to the next chapter. The next one's quality will definitely be way better. Leave a comment on how this story is going, and thank you for all your support so far.


	8. Rivalry

_**//Few days after the robbery//** _

Izuku lays on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight right now, everyone besides him was sleeping. He was still thinking of the bank robbery a few weeks back. The villain, Weather Wizard, had been identified by the police. He was Quirkless before the storm but after that, he somehow gained weather manipulating powers. Just like how the lightning gave him speed. This further cements his Meta-Human theory. But there was something that didn't make sense.

How had the Man in Black got his powers? There wasn't a storm like that in history, so was there some other means? Maybe a scientist experimenting with Dark Matter?

He saw a flash of lightning from his windows and heard a rumble, he went to close it, thinking it was going to rain soon. But as he does so he noticed...

A man was standing on the road, staring at him. A man in a black suit. Their eyes met and in that instant Izuku knows, this was the man that came to his home on that day. This was the man that murdered his parents.

He was still staring in shock, trying to comprehend what was happening when the Man in Black wags his finger at him before disappearing in a trail of yellow lightning. 

He was signaling Izuku to follow him. 

Before the first drop of rain fell from the sky, Izuku was already out of his home leaving the trail of green lightning.

He runs and runs and runs, following the fading trail of yellow he desperately pushed himself harder to catch up. Naomasa told him to never again use his powers for vigilantism, but this was too great of a chance to miss. The chance t finally put his parent's spirits to rest and put their killer behind bars. To hell with the laws.

They were on a highway when Izuku loses track of the trail. Where had he gone?

Then as if answering his question, a black fist punched him across the jaw and into a car. Groaning in pain he gets back up ignoring the frightened driver. He faces the black speedster and sees the suit was different, it was armored, had three blades on the side of each of his arms and had weird vent-things on his back. He didn't look as tall as he expected. But he was sure that this was the killer.

Izuku tries rushing in, fuelled with fury, he punches at high speed not caring how much damage it would to him. But his blows were easily evaded, then the Man in Black counterattacked and smashed Izuku's head to another car. And another and another.

The barrier that protects Izuku from friction appears to be absorbing most of the impacts but Izuku still felt each of them like a punch to the head from Katsuki. After done smashing his head to cars, the Man in Black changed tactics and drags him on the ground towards the empty patches of land at the side of the highway. Again the barrier protects him but being dragged by his feet at super-speed was doing no favors for him. The Man in Black then drops him, the momentum carried him forward and smashing into the ground.

He gets up and spat out the blood in his mouth, he had worse beatings from Katsuki.

"Who are you?' he asks through his bloody mouth, "Why did you kill my parents?"

He speaks and Izuku was surprised at his voice, it was raspy and metallic.

 _ **"Who am I? That ruins the point of wearing a mask doesn't it?"**_ he asks as he dodges another punch from Izuku and slams him to the ground, _**"I've been called a lot of things in my life. The Man in Black, the Dark Speedster, sometimes the Reverse-Flash. But I prefer to call myself your Rival."**_

Izuku stumbles back on his feet and grabs a rock, thinking quickly he threw it with his super-speed launching the rock at nearly the speed of sound. The speedster, now named the Rival, easily deflected the projectile. Izuku runs at him again at another attempt to punish his parents killer but again his efforts were easily dodged, the Rival used the blades on his arms to slash at Izuku earning a scream as the blades hit their mark.

 _ **"Don't worry, you heal quick."**_ the Rival assures as he lands a devastating kick to Izuku's stomach, causing him to vomit his dinner as well as soon blood.

_**"As for why I killed your parents?"**_

From nowhere the Rival pulls out a bundle of cloth and tosses it at him. As it unravels Izuku recognises it as the green hoodie he threw after the bank robbery. It was different this time, a large white lightning bolt was spray-painted on it.

_**"You want me to answer that question? Catch me if you can."** _

He runs away once again and after Izuku checks that his wounds are healed, runs after him.

He puts on the hoodie mid-run, not knowing why he did, but soon they were back in Musutafu City. As they arrived Izuku's thoughts became clearer. He doesn't think there was a way to outrun the Rival, he could feel that he was faster than him. Much faster. But he knows the city, all the shortcuts, and if he takes the right turn he can overtake him.

He looks around for landmarks and recognises the district they were in and the road they were running. He had to hide once when Katsuki and his goons chased him and were familiar with the area. He does the math in his head if the Rival continues this path and he takes the other...he can make this work.

He suddenly takes a swift turn, surprising the Rival who was looking behind. He continues running for a minute before realising he was no longer being chased. Confused, he tries thinking of any reason Izuku would have to abandon the chase when it hit him. Literally.

Izuku grabs on with one hand for dear life, the other was used to punch the Rival mercilessly. His hand hurt when he hits the helmet, switching targets he hits the black rear which he thinks was less armoured. His theory was correct as he hears a grunt of pain from the Rival.

He did not dwell in the small victory for long as the Rival yells, _**"Get off!"**_ and millions of volts of electricity flooded Izuku's body, sending him flying backwards.

 _ **"That was...unexpected."**_ the Rival says as he rubs the area where he was hit, _**"A great attempt though."**_

Izuku did not reply as he laid in pain from the electric shock. Was that what being tasered felt like?

 _ **"Is that all you have?"**_ Rival asks as he kicks Izuku down the street, **_"I expected more."_**

After some struggle, Izuku managed to get back on his feet and threw a weak punch. The Rival didn't even have to use his speed to dodge it.

_**"I'm really disappointed."** _

He attacks Izuku with countless punches per second, they were so fast that even with his enhances perception Izuku could barely keep track of them. Izuku could only stand there and take the blows.

The Rival sent one last punch at Izuku, sending him a few feet back with most of his ribs cracked. As he struggles to breathe he watches as Rival looks down on him.

 _ **"It's a good thing Endeavour took away most of the heroes in the city for that hunt of his, I don't want our meeting interrupted."**_ he says as he knelt next to Izuku, _**"That's what happens when you break every inmate in Jigoku after all."**_

"Th...that was you? Why would you do that?" he asks in pain.

 _ **"I'll answer that if you can catch me. But I don't think**_ _ **you**_ _ **can.",**_ Rival says indicating his pained state, _**"And while I'm here I need to talk to you. You see, I heard you and Naomasa's talk, and I just want to say one thing. I need you out here, so if you spend even one second in jail or your identity gets out, I will kill the Bakguous. I will kill Naomasa and I will kill every student in your school even if you don't know them."**_

"Why are you doing this?!" Izuku scream enraged at this game the Rival was playing, "You want me to be a vigilante? Why?" 

_**"As I said, if you want answers, catch me if you can."** _

He disappears, faster than Izuku can keep track of, leaving him sprawling in pain in the empty street.

_**///** _

Naomasa woke up when he hears the sound of footsteps outside his bedroom. He lives in a small apartment with no one else so the sound instantly sends him to full alert. Slowly getting out of bed he grabs his service pistol and moves to the door. He creaks it open and points the gun out, looking for any threat. Then he spots a small shape in the darkness and puts his finger near the trigger.

"Who's there?" he calls out.

A soft muffled voice responded, "It's me."

Naomasa sighs and points away his gun, he recognizes the voice as Izuku's. He moves to flick on the light switch

"What are you doing here kid, does Mitsuki and Masaru know you're-" he cuts off when he sees the bruises and cuts on Izuku's face.

"Are you alright?" he says alarmed, "Who did this? Was it Bakugou again, if so I will-"

"It wasn't Kacchan." Izuku says from where he was sitting, and Naomasa realizes that Izuku was crying, "It was him. The Man in Black."

Naomasa pales, his Quirk told him Izuku was telling the truth.

"I'll get the first-aid kit."

As Naomasa treats Izuku's cuts he got him to explain everything and he tries to conceal his shock. The Man in Black was back? And he was the one who released the inmates in Jigoku? More and more questions filled his head as Izuku kept recalling the events.

"And he told me...if I get myself thrown in jail or my identity gets out, he will kill everyone. The Bakugous, you and everyone at school," he says between sobs. "I couldn't stop him..he was too fast..."

"Were there any clues? Anything that can be used to identify him?" Naomasa asks in an attempt to distract Izuku.

Izuku shook his head, "No, he had some armor on though. Three blades on both his arms and he had some weird thing on his back. Looked like vents."

"Must be some equipment from the black market." Naomasa theorizes. He could get people to look at it but the department was very low in informants and undercover officers.

"What am I going to do?" Izuku mutters, "I couldn't stop him then and I couldn't stop him now."

"There was nothing you could have done." Naomasa tries to assure him.

"Yes, there was!" Izuku cries frustrated, "I could've been faster! I should have thought about something, anything! Now he's gone and who knows if I can find him again?!"

"From what it sounds, he has a plan going on and it involves you." Naomasa speaks calmly as he pulls Izuku into a hug, "He'll be back, and we'll find a way to bring him down."

After a while, Naomasa realizes that Izuku had passed out, running with all those wounds must have done a lot on his stamina. Picking him up he gently puts him on the couch to sleep on and grabs a spare blanket for him. As he places the blanket over him he hears Izuku mutter in his sleep, about not being fast enough.

What kind of monster was the Rival? To kill a child's parents and put him in this condition years later. He swore that as long as he's alive he'll bring him down, for Izuku's sake.

**\\\Meanwhile at a certain bar\\\**

The Rival smiles as he enters the League's headquarters, sure the meeting could have gone a bit better but it was a relative success. He was greeted by a cheerful Shigaraki.

"My troops are numbering in thousands now!" Shigaraki says as he hands Rival a drink, "With the inmates from the Jigoku, we can take over entire U.A if we want to! And more! Now we have to prepare for the next level."

"Good, just remember, the Rogue's are mine. I need them for my own plan. And tell the doctor I will be meeting him to discuss a project."

"Yeah, yeah, deal with your research later, get a drink Rival."

Rival releases a hatch on his helmet and took it off, revealing a young teen with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt striking through it. he took the drink and they both clink their glasses.

"Please, we're friends now Shigaraki, call me Kaminari Denki."

*Art drawn by my friend (Who wants to remain anonymous). These are how the suits are suppouse to be like for both Izuku and Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Not really a surprise, some of you already guessed it. And sorry this chapter was cringe, I'm kinda crap at writing emotional stuff. Not really my strong suit. And also sorry for a slight OOC Izuku but this is a fanfiction, gotta expect a bit of those.
> 
> Also, how did you find the drawings? Are they good?
> 
> Leave comments on how I could do better and thank you all for your support so far.


	9. The Flash is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter took a while to write. I am so sorry for the quality everyone but it was kinda a rushed job. I have a lot of trouble writing motivational speeches and action sequences, things this chapter required. Add in a severe case of writers block and it equals to this hot mess of a chapter.

Izuku continued updating his notes about the Rival. It was the last lesson at school right now, Mathematics, luckily he had returned before any of the Bakugou's woke up so no one suspected anything. 

He glanced up at Katsuki occasionally throughout the class, he had recently returned from the hospital after getting a concussion. It was a mild one meaning he only had to stay for a few days. For some reason, he's been angrier than usual after the robbery.

"Midoriya, can you answer this equation?"

Izuku glances at the blackboard, it was simple for him and would take him a few minutes to come up with the answer. Thankfully he had super-speed which cut down that time to half a second.

"X equals to 6.45 and at an angle of 34.7°," he answers without hesitation.

The teacher's jaw dropped slightly as he looks back at the board and then at Izuku repeatedly.

"That is...correct. Was that a guess?" the teacher asked surprised written all over his face.

Izuku shook his head and continued writing his notes, "No it wasn't."

The rest of the class mutters nerd and other insults, Katsuki silently glares at him.

After class ended Izuku was the last, as he walks out of class he couldn't stop thinking about last night. The beating he got from the Rival was brutal, he could still feel where he had gotten sliced, but what was worse was he let his parent's killer slip away.

Naomasa kept telling him there was nothing he could have done, logically it made sense. The Rival was faster, better equipped and obviously had experience in fighting. He was just a kid who got super-speed a few weeks ago. But the nagging feeling in his head told him, there was something he could have done. He was just too useless to have figured it out.

A useless Deku.

On the way to the train station, he got a call from Kaminari.

"Hello?" he was immediately answered by an excited voice.

_"Dude! I thought you stopped vigilanting? But the news said, and I quote, 'A trail of green and yellow lightning damaged half-a-dozen cars in a highway near Musutafu City '. Does that sound familiar? And whose the yellow lightning? Some supervillain or something?"_

Izuku sighs, "Some guy named Rival...he was the guy who killed my parents."

The line instantly became silent.

_"Oh...Uh, I'm sorry. T-this is kinda awkward now. Does that mean you'll be-?"_

"No, I'll leave this to the cops and real heroes," Izuku answers unaware of how bitter he sounds.

 _"Okaaay..."_ Kaminari says awkwardly, _"Well, anyway, I called you because of that Rival guy, I got some news on him. Meet me at my place ASAP."_

As soon as he finished that sentence, Izuku had disappeared behind an alley into a green blur.

_**///** _

Izuku arrives at Kaminari's house. He had given him the address a few days after they met in case he wanted to hang out sometimes. It was one of the higher floors in an apartment building.

"Wow, that was quick." Kaminari comment as he lets Izuku in, his apartment was an average one fit for a medium-class family. But a difference was that it was a small mess, clothes were littered and trashcans were full.

"Sorry about the mess, I was planning to clean it all up earlier." he apologizes.

"Where are your parents?" Izuku asks distracted.

"Business trip, somewhere overseas." Kaminari says avoiding eye-contact, "Won't be back in a few weeks meaning I get the whole place to myself."

"You said that you have information on Rival." Izuku presses, "What is it?"

"Ah right, follow me." he leads him to his room which was relatively cleaner than the outside with a large computer on the desk and empty food packages on the floor. There were also multiple comics and movie posters near his bed which all looked like were in good condition. And there was a basketball on the bed.

"So, I got really interested in these meta-humans since they showed up and I have been tracking some of them," he says opening news tabs showing clippings of recent crimes committed by those with strange abilities, well, stranger abilities than normal.

Before Izuku could ask what he was doing tracking meta-humans Kaminari explains, "I'm writing this blog about them. It's for fun."

"What does this have to do with the Rival?" Izuku asks impatiently.

"Cool your jets, you see I was also tracking some strange reports of yellow lightning." he says opening a file and playing a video, "Take a look, this is a few days before you woke up from your coma."

Izuku's eyes widen as he sees a camera outside of a warehouse show a trail of yellow lightning pass it. Yellow lightning from the Rival.

"Where did you get this?!" Izuku nearly yells.

Kaminari grins, "I had some friends in a hacker group, I call them when I need help researching some articles. They call themselves Brother Eye, their kinda 'death to liberty' guys but hey you can't argue with results."

He continues typing in his computer, "Anyways that wasn't the only sighting so I called another friend who made some algorting-"

"Algorithm?" 

"Yeah that, so he made one with all the sightings and bam!" a map appears on the screen with a red dot on it, "This is where I think you're Rival is hiding out."

Izuku stares in silence.

"Dude?" Kaminari asks in concern, "Are you alright?'

"We got him...We actually got him," he whispers with his voice cracking, he hugs Kaminari tightly as tears stream from his face. "This is what I need! I-I can't ever repay you this is-"

"Can repay...by letting me breath." Kaminari gasps out from the bearhug and Izuku immediately releases him.

"I gotta go! I need to tell Naomasa now!" Izuku says as he prepares to run, "Thank you Kaminari, thank you so much!"

Kaminari waves bye at the trail of green lightning, he smiles sadly. Izuku will not find him there obviously, it almost hurts him to give Izuku that much false hope. He took half a second to clean up the mess in the apartment. Contrary to his behavior he actually dislikes making messes, but he had to as he was playing an idiot. After that, he picked up his phone and spoke with vibrated vocal cords.

_**"Weather Wizard, get ready, you're revenge will come soon."** _

He talks with him for a few more moments to remind him of the plan before hanging up, picking up a silver ring with a small lightning bolt on it.

_**//Police station a few hours later//** _

There was a knock on the captain's door. He calls them in as he tries to wrap his head around the large amount of paperwork he has. Thank's to Endeavour taking away most of the city's heroes for hunting the escapees there was a small rise in crime. This meant more danger for his officers and overtime. It was lucky that All Might is currently in the city, hopefully seeing him the criminals would lay down on their activities for a while.

"Captain," Naomasa greets as he enters holding a thick looking file.

"Detective, what do you want?" he asks as he signed a few forms, skimming through the contents.

"I wanted to speak with you on the Midoriya's case, sir." he answers as he took a seat in front of him, "It's the one where two people, Inko and Hisashi Midoriya were killed."

"Yeah I know, their kid still comes by every week right? With all those crazy theories of his."

The detective nods and pulls out the file's contents including a map, "Yes, and I received an anonymous source regarding the killer's location. Apparently, it's in an old warehouse that's used to be owned by Mercury Labs."

As Naomasa explains why that must be the case he could have sworn the captain stiffened. When he reached the part on asking for a warrant and for heroes to assist the captain immediately nodded.

"W-well you're in luck, we have a raid on the location planned. Recently we received reports from our remaining undercover agents that this may be a meeting point for villains." he says trying to look not nervous, "We'll catch two birds with one stone."

Naomasa was surprised by that, he hasn't heard anything about a raid.

"I also request permission to come along sir, this case it-"

The captain waves him off, "Sure, sure, just make sure you let the SWAT team know."

Naomasa was confused at the captain's behavior, it just felt off for some reason. Nevertheless, he was happy with what he got and leaves the office, preparing to tell Izuku the good news. He did not notice the figure hiding behind the door as he was talking to the captain.

 _ **"Was that a stutter I hear, Captain Horitsu?"**_ Rival asks closing the door and the captain sweats, **_"Better practice that acting, maybe a visit to that kid of yours will motivate you?"_** he says as he picks up a picture on the captain's desk. It was him, his husband and child having a picnic in the park.

"Please...why are you doing this?" he asks fearfully.

 _ **"When will the raid be ready?"**_ , he asks ignoring the question.

Horitsu quickly does the math in his head, "W-well, a week if things go well."

 ** _"You have two days."_** , the captain tried to protest but he was cut off, **_"You sound awfully like you're complaining. Are you?"_**

The captain gulps and sweats nervously, "Two days...definitely."

He leaves behind the terrified police captain, no one else noticed him leave. 

_**///** _

"What did he say?" Izuku asks excitedly, waiting for Naomasa at his desk.

"He said yes, apparently there's going to be a raid there in a. few days so it didn't take much convincing."

Izuku grins happily, "What heroes are going to be there? Do you have any way to stop him from using his speed? Wait, maybe I should come?"

This alarms Naomasa, "What?!"

"Yeah, if he tries running away I can chase him. There isn't a hero with super speed here except for AllMightandhe'sproabblytoobusywithallthethingsgoingonhe'sgotmoreimportantstufftodosoI-"

"Stop!" Naomasa says frustrated, now with super-speed, his rambling became much more annoying.

"I can't let you come with us," Naomasa says instantly causing Izuku's smile to turn upside down.

"What..."

"You're too irresponsible and reckless ever since you got your powers." he says firmly, "Last time he almost killed you and when you fought that Weather Wizard guy he almost killed you. I'm not taking that risk."

"But I can-" he tries protesting but Naomasa shut's him down.

"What do I say to Mitsuki and Masaru when I tell them you got yourself killed because you wanted to play hero?" he asks playing on the fact Izuku was easy to guilt-trip, "Do we understand each other."

Izuku looks as if he wanted to argue more and more but hesitates before closing his mouth.

"...We do."

Before Naomsas could say anything Izuku stood up and bumps into him as he walks out the station. He wanted to say something else but he stops himself, he should give him some space for now.

As Izuku walks home he kicks a can down the street. As he did so he begins thinking, Kaminari had that hacker friend of his got access to a camera outside the warehouse. Maybe he doesn't have to be there but he can still watch the whole thing go down. It wasn't the best but it was better than nothing.

_**//Two days later//** _

"Let's go over the plan one more time." the SWAT commander says, "Inside are possibly over a dozen villains with unknown Quirks, first the two heroes will go in and then Team 1 follows them, Team 2 and 3 flanks in from their respective positions. No questions? Good, let's move."

Naomasa looks at the warehouse from where he was if there was a meeting of villains going on shouldn't there be guards? Something feels off from the whole thing but he focuses on his task, he was part of Team 1 and prepares to follow the heroes into the warehouse. The two heroes were local ones named Electrocutioner and Tempest, a hero duo and married couple, he saw them on the news a few times and to him, they seem like they were more concerned with how they look to the public than actually doing good.

A SWAT officer grabbed a battering ram and was about to break down the door to the warehouse. But before he could swing, something smacked him away launching him into the air with a sickening crack. 

Naomasa barely registered what he saw and then the adrenaline kicked in. A black blur with yellow lightning was tearing through the SWAT team like a scythe through wheat. He tries raising his gun to shoot at the blur but before he could even put his finger over the trigger, a blow struck him in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Some of the remaining SWAT officers reacted quicker and fired with their machine guns, spraying bullets in a desperate attempt to stop the blur, the heroes finally reacted and tried using their Quirks to attack the blur. But their desperate attacks barely brought them seconds before they were struck down. He could hear some of them groaning in pain so they were still alive.

At least for now

Ignoring the cracked ribs he pulled out his phone and immediately sent a message to a certain person. Just as he pressed send the blur finally stops moving. He recognizes who he is immediately, from Izuku's description.

This was the RIval.

He crawls to where he dropped his revolver and makes an attempt to grab it, but then out of nowhere a block foot stomped on it, crushing the piece of metal.

_**"Detective Naomasa, what a pleasure to meet you."  
** _

The Rival spoke in a robotic voice as he observes him, like a predator sizing up a prey.

"You know who I am?" he asks surprised.

The dark speedster nod, _**"Yes, why wouldn't I know one of the Flash's mentors?"**_

"Flash?" he guesses who he was referring to and scowls, "You mean Midoriya? What do you want with him?! He's just a kid! Why kill his parents?!"

 _ **"Didn't he explain everything?"**_ he asks as he lifts Naomasa by the throat, _**"Want answers? He needs to catch me."**_

Naomasa notices a figure in a black hood walking towards the downed heroes, mist swirling around him. He recognizes him immediately.

**_"I'm sure you recognize my friend over there. The media calls him, Weather Wizard. You see he lived a sad life before this, growing up Quirkless, having abusive parents and a crappy job as a stage magician performing tricks for ungrateful kids' birthday parties. Not exactly a challenge to convince him, all I needed to do was promise him a way to kill his parents."  
_ **

Tempest was the first of the two to wake up, her head aching from the blow. She takes a look around to try to find that blur that hit her when she saw a man in a black hood. She prepares to blast him away with a tornado when she recognizes his face, to which she pales immediately.

"...Son?"

Weather Wizard smiles with glee, lightning sparking in his hands.

"Hi mom, how are things?"

Rival whispers to Naomasa as he struggles against his grip, _**"I'm genuinely curious about how he's gonna kill them. Frozen to death by a blizzard? Torn up by a tornado? Torture with lightning? Who knows, his powers give him a lot of options."**_

"S...stop..." He manages to get the words out, even if what the Rival said about the heroes were true, they deserve a trial, not murder. 

Suddenly they all hear a loud explosion, a sonic boom to be accurate. All heads turn to the direction of the sound, including Weather Wizard.

Rival, on the other hand, was confused, Izuku wouldn't be able to break the sound barrier just yet, it was less than a month since he got his powers. But then he spots the source and growls, it was a familiar-looking blonde superhero.

Naomasa grins, "You're...screwed now."

However Rival laughs instead of being scared, _**"Trust me, if you think I didn't plan for this moment you are far dumber than I expected.",**_ he turns to Weather Wizard a nods. Getting the signal, he stops approaching his parents and pulls out a wand-like item from his jacket before pointing it into the sky. Dark clouds begin gathering and lightning struck down, hitting the wand and coursing through Weather Wizard's body.

_**///** _

"Thank you All Might!"

A civilian woman waved at him while holding a cat in her free hand.

**"You're welcome citizen, now apologies but I have business to attend to."**

All Might grins as he launches himself into the air. Sure he wasted a couple of seconds of his few remaining time limit but it wasn't like he could stick back and watch a car run over a cat. Besides the day was almost over and he has five minutes left. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, it was a message from Naomasa.

_'SOS-Link to address'_

He was immediately concerned and quickly pressed the link. It showed him the location of a warehouse on the other side of the city. Calculating how much time it would take, he concludes he would have enough time to run away before his time runs out. It'll be close but he could make it.

Running with his full speed he leaps through the air, almost running into a few flocks of bird, he continues and when the warehouse came to sight he spotted a figure holding Naomasa by the throat and pulls back his arm.

He has three minutes left, better make them count.

 **"DETROIT-"** he yells out and prepares to deliver the blow but then a beam shot out from nowhere and suddenly all he felt was cold.

It was colder than he ever felt in his life, he could feel himself losing speed and the punch losing power. Before his fist could come into contact with the villain he was completely frozen solid.

Naomasa stares in shock at how the world's strongest hero was stopped that easily. How was that possible? As he thinks that a figure in a blue parka walks over holding some sort fo gun with mist emitting from the barrel.

"Shit, that nearly overloaded the cryo-engine." the hooded figure mutters surprise about how much power it looked to stop him, using his Quirk that much nearly left his hands frostbitten even if he had the cold gun, "But that's the Symbol of Peace for you I guess."

Weather Wizard grins and blasts the frozen All Might with the force of a dozen lightning bolts, aiming for the spot the Rival told him too. In an instant, the world's strongest hero was sent flying back hundreds of feet away.

 ** _"Well, that's that.",_** he turns to Weather Wizard, _**"He won't be back, now finish the job."**_

Weather Wizard nods with glee and turns back to his unconscious parents, well his unconscious father and barely-conscious mother to be exact.

"You're...not Kumori...he's Quirkless.", Tempest says confused.

"Oh I was." he says darkly, "But remember that storm? I was on the roof of my apartment ready to jump after a bad day, then I got struck by lightning! When I woke up I found out I got these powers, this is God saying he made a mistake and giving me the chance to fix things."

Tempest tried blasting him with a tornado but with a snap of his finger, Weather Wizard created his own to counter it. He then blasts her and his father with a weak bolt of lightning, he wasn't going to kill them yet, he was taking his time.

"Remember when dad use to use his Quirk on me?! Remember you stood and said I deserved it for being weak?!" he shouts in fury as he continues electrifying them, "Who's weak now?!?!"

He prepares to deliver the killing blow but he needs to hear what she says first. She hesitates with a fearful look before glaring at him.

"You..still are!" she shouts in defiance despite. the pain, "Even with whatever Quirk you got you're still that pathetic useless child!"

He screams in anger and blasts them both with the remaining lightning he gathered. He grins as he sees the smoke clear up, hoping to see his parent's charred corpses. Instead, to his surprise, it was just an empty crater.

"What?!"

He looks around in confusion and immediately sees that the unconscious SWAT officers were gone as well, but before he could do anything, a green blur smashes into him, knocking him off his feet. Captain Cold saw it and raises his gun to fire but couldn't lock on to whatever was hitting them.

"What the hell is that? Rival, this wasn't part of the plan!"

The Rival seemed to be genuinely surprised, _**"No, it wasn't."**_

He spots the blur heading towards him and drops Naomasa, using both his hands to catch the blows sent by the speedster. He got a good look at him and grins. Izuku Midoriya was here.

_**"Flash, didn't expect to see you here."** _

Before he could respond, a blue beam blasted at him knocking him away from Rival.

"You didn't say the vigilante was going to be here." Captain Cold snarls as. he readies another blast but the Rival stops him.

 _ **"I didn't think he would. It's a surprise but a welcome one."**_ Rival says smiling underneath his mask, he looks at Weather Wizard trying to stand up and immediately improvises a plan. Midorya couldn't have carried those officers and heroes that far and returned that quickly so they must be near.

"You again?!" Weather Wizard screams frustrated, "I'm killing you this time brat."

 _ **"No need for that Wizard,"**_ he stops him and points to a random direction, _**"Deal with your parents first, we can't risk them running away and calling for help. If they do who knows if you'll find a chance like this again."**_

As expected Weather Wizard hesitates before moving towards the direction. He wasn't going to play around this time, he starts gathering wind and spinning it around him, spinning and spinning at increasing speed before nearby objects started being drawn to him. He increased the speed and seconds later, a full-blown tornado was heading towards the city.

"RIval what are you doing?!" Captain Cold cried out in horror, "There are civilians there!"

 _ **"Yes, innocents in danger of being torn apart by a potential F4 tornado. F5 if this goes on for longer."**_ he says cheerfully addressing it towards the horrified Izuku, _**"Fun fact: An F4 tornado can reach up to 260mph, and F5 can get to 318. That's nearing the speed of sound. Think you're fast enough to stop that?"**_

Midoriya finally manages to break some of the ice via vibrations but there was still some on his legs immobilizing him. Whatever that parka-wearing villain shot at him was cold as hell. He painfully tries to get up.

"Stop him!" Izuku shouts, "It's me you want right? Come on, I'm right here!"

 _ **"You're half-right Flash, just not the way you're thinking. I need you but not dead."**_ he grabs Captain Cold by the shoulder and yellow lightning crackles through him, _**"Now my friend and I have somewhere else to be, see you around Flash."**_

"NOOOOOO!" he screams at Rival who disappears before he could get the words out. He vibrates faster and hits the ice covering his legs, finally breaking it. He was tempted to go after the Rival but he checks on Naomasa.

"Naomasa, are you alright?" he shakes his body, "Come on, say something!"

There was a large bruise on his head and for a moment Izuku was frightened at the thought of-

"...you shouldn't...be here..."

He sighs in relief and tries pulling him up, "There's a tornado over there, we need to get out of here."

"Tornado?" he asks sounding confused before his eyes widen at the sight, "What the-? What happened?!"

"Long story involving Weather Wizard. We can talk later."

"Wait!" Naomasa stops him and points at a building where it looked like a meteor hit it, "We need to get All Might he's over there, he can help!"

"All Might's there?!" Izuku asks half-excited that his idol was nearby and half-confused on why he isn't doing anything.

"Get me over there now!"

Reluctantly Izuku got Naomasa to lean on his shoulders and ran towards the direction into the hole in an empty building, soon he arrives and instead of a buff, blonde hero he sees a shriveled old man. He looks half-conscious and a pool of an unhealthy amount of blood laid next to his head.

"All Might?" both Naomasa and Izuku asks at the same time. He turns to the source of the voice and smiles at Naomasa before frowning at the sight of a stranger in a green hood.

"I'm sorry you must have got the wrong-" he starts but Naomasa cuts him off.

"We can trust him." he moves over and helps him up, "How did they beat you that easily?"

All might cough out some blood as he sat up, "I was low on time, only a few minutes left, they caught me by surprise and shot me right at my weak-point. It's like they were aiming for it."

Naomasa wanted to ask how in the world they could have known about his weakness and Izuku wanted to ask how could All Might have a weakness, but there was not time.

"There's a tornado out there wrecking the city!" Naomasa informs, "Soon people are going to start dying! We need you for one last punch!"

All Might tries to buff up but fails and shakes his head sadly.

"It's no use, my time's up. I can't do anything."

"But you're All Might!" Izuku shouts suddenly, "You don't have weaknesses! You can do anything!"

"I'm not a god whoever you are!" he yells annoyed, "I can't do anything while I'm like this! What do you want me to do, tell that tornado to stop?"

"There must be something you can do?" Izuku asks desperately. Both Naomasa and All Might shook their head, both knowing the facts.

"If only I had a few more seconds, I can just punch that tornado to nothing." All Might laments, "If not just run circles around it until it stops"

Suddenly, a dangling lightbulb from above lights up somehow, above Naomasa's head. The same moment he had an idea.

"Midoriya!" he turns to him, "How fast can you run?"

"What?" Izuku asks surprised at the student question, "I-well-I haven't tried calculating, didn't had any time."

Naomasa presses, "Do you think it's fast enough to run around a tornado and cancel it out or something?"

Both Izuku and All Might looks alarmed.

"What?! I-I can't do that, at least I don't think so I meanthat'sprobablyanF4tornadomeaningitmovesat260mphandthat'sfastbutIdon'tthinkI'mthatfast-"

"Focus!" Naomasa snaps his fingers trying to get Izuku out of his super-speed ramble.

"Right now people are in danger, a villain's attacking the city, and both of us know there isn't another hero in this city that can deal with that! You can! You're the only one who can do this Midoriya!"

"But...what if I can't?" Izuku asks fearfully, "I wasn't fast enough to stop Weather Wizard then, and I couldn't stop the Rival! What can I do against that?" he points outside to the tornado which was getting larger by the moment.

Naomasa puts his hands on his shoulder and looks at him in the eye, "Remember what you said about me not trusting you? You were right, I didn't. I just didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want to see the Rival kill you like he killed your parents! I should have trust you more and I'm sorry but now you're the only one who can stop this, you can do this. Now run Izuku, run!"

_**///** _

Kumori screams in anger as he continues his way to the direction his parents fled to, at least that was what the Rival told him. He ignores all the screaming of innocents as they watch his tornado tear through their homes, he ignores the Pro Heroes pointless attacks that fail to do anything to slow him down, the only thing he was focus on was revenge.

That was until a streak of green lightning enters his sights.

_'Him again?!?! Didn't the other guy froze him or something?!'_

He almost decides to ignore him when he felt his tornado begin losing speed. He watches again and realizes

that the vigilante was running around his tornado, in the opposite direction. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was doing.

"Stop this!" he shouts as he enlarges the tornado, "They deserve to pay for what they did!!!"

Of course, Izuku couldn't hear anything, he was moving too fast and the tornado was certainly not helping. This was not as easy as it looks, the pull of the tornado was strong and he was barely keeping his feet on the ground and in the right direction. He tries pushing himself harder but he could feel his speed aura strain itself to keep home protected, apparently it had limits. He could feel his face getting hotter, the jacket getting singed and his sneakers melting.

Nevertheless, he pushed through. Naomasa was right when he said no hero in the city has the Quirks suited for this, they can evacuate the civilians but that was it. If it was a normal tornado they would have waited for it to just stop but it wasn't, as long as the Weather Wizard was there it may not end.

Suddenly the strain became lighter and he realizes the tornado was weakening, it was slowing down. He could peer through the veil and see the panic look on Weather Wizard's face or whatever his real name is.

Seconds later the tornado vanished completely and Izuku tries to stop. Of course, the Laws of Physics had other ideas. 

_'Shitshitshit!'_ he screams internally as he trips himself and flies down the road at super-speed, landing a few dozen feet away. He groans in pain as he tries to get up, miraculously he got out with only a few bruises and a sprained ankle.

He smiles to himself, he just defeated his second super-villain! Sure he got a couple of injuries but at least everything was-

"You...asshole..."

Izuku groans in annoyance as he turns and sees Weather Wizard walks up to him with that weird metal rod in hand. He looks exhausted, evidently making a tornado that large drained him.

He points the rod at Izuku, "Do you have any idea what you just done?!?!"

"Stopped you from destroying the city?" he answers defiantly.

Weather Wizard responded by summoning a dark cloud with lightning. His eyes filled with rage.

"You stopped me from getting my revenge, I'm gonna kill you. Then I'm going to find my parents, and tear them to-"

Before he could finish a fist connected with his face and launched him away painfully. Izuku winces as he sees him smashed into a wall. He looks to see who had done it and was surprised to see a familiar hero.

"Need a hand greenie?" Death Arms ask as he offers his hand to the Izuku.

Izuku wordlessly nods and accepts it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Thanks for the help," Izuku says tiredly, "I'm guessing you'll be arresting me right now?"

Death Arms hesitates and looks around for a moment, a number of civilians were injured by the tornado and the heroes were spread thin trying to help everyone, even with the first responders on the scene. None of them could have stopped that tornado except for All Might who didn't show up for some reason, if not for the vigilante in front of him people could have died and the damage would have been much more severe.

"How's your leg? Can you run?" He asks to which Izuku nods confused.

"I didn't see you." Death Arms says as he looks away with a small smirk on his face, "It looks like you ran off before I could catch you."

This surprised Izuku for a moment but then return the smile and begins to run, "Thank you."

_**///** _

"Green Blur saves Musutafu City from Weather Wizard" 

Izuku read the headline out loud and gives his opinion on it, "I've seen better headlines."

Kaminari shrugs and turns back to his computer continuing scrolling through the internet, "So does this mean you'll continue being a vigilante?" he asks.

Izuku sighs sadly, "Naomasa and I agreed, until we catch the Rival I have to. For some reason, he needs me out here being a vigilante. He even threatened to kill everyone I know if I don't."

"How did you explain your melted shoes to the Bakugous?"

Izuku scratches the back of his head, "Well I made up a story where this guy with a lava Quirk threw up lava on my shoes. They bought it hook, line and sinker."

"Pros of living in a world where everyone has superpowers." Kaminari laughs. Suddenly he remembers something and goes to his closet.

"By the way, since your costume got messed up during the fight I decided to get you this."

He threw a pair of red sneakers and a green jacket at Izuku, he inspects it and finds nothing special about them.

"The fabric is made out of frictionless material and the shoes are able to withstand high temperatures."

Izuku looks in awe, "Where did you get these?"

"You have no idea how easy it is to get materials like that when half the population has some fire-related Quirk."

In a flash, Izuku puts them on and was surprised to feel that it was an exact fit.

"Where did you get my measurements?"

"They were just lucky guesses." Kaminari answers and offers his hand, "So I guess this means I'm your guy-in-the-chair? Partner in crime?"

Izuku smiles and shakes it, "I prefer the word, best friend."

Kaminari smiles sadly but Izuku didn't catch it, "Yeah...friends."

**\\\Epilogue\\\**

"Calm down."

Kumori didn't listen and continues screaming in anger, kicking a chair down and flipping a table. This was starting to get on Korichiru's nerve. He was starting to regret breaking this man out of the prison van.

"He promised me! That son of a bitch promise me they'll die!" Kumori screams.

"He gave you the chance, you decided to spend that time monologuing." Korichiru argues, "You screwed up, now you have to pay up your debts. Do so and I'll get RIval to give you another shot at your parents."

Kumori took a deep breath and sighs angrily. 

"Fine! What does he want us to do now?"

Korichiru holds out a file and hands it to Kumori, "Recruit our third member. Doesn't look interesting, some janitor with a lame Quirk. But Rival promised that the same storm that gave us an upgrade gave one to this guy too."

Kumori flips through the file, "What's his Quirk?"

"From what it says on the file, something about mirrors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. I'm sorry for the rushed chapter even though I had a month to work on it. Please leave comments on how I can make this story better. The next chapter will be published in two weeks at most. That I promise.
> 
> PS: If you can come up with a better speech send it to me and I'll replace mine with yours.
> 
> PSS: I know some of you may notice that I have edited one small detail at the end of the chapter, instead of Captain Boomerang next chapter it will be Mirror Master.


End file.
